Ma vie, mes amours, mes emmerdes
by MissCullen73
Summary: Edward et Bella sont en couple ensemble et heureux. Après les vacances d'été pourtant, le monde parfais de Bella s'écroule et elle devra faire face à des épreuves assez...inatendues. RATED M pour chap 1 UNIQUEMENT
1. Chapitre 1 : Une fin d’année parfaite

_Hello! Alors voici une nouvelle fiction que j'écris en parallèle avec mon autre fic mais autant vous prévenir, je préfère largement celle-ci! L'idée m'est venue à la suite d'un film et de la lecture d'une fic dont je cacherais les titres sinon vous risquer de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et ce n'est pas mon but, je vous les dirai en temps voulu. Sinon, il y aura du lemon juste dans ce chapitre (peut-être aussi dans un autre plus tard mais rien n'est sur) et je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas fan de l'écriture de lemon. Je le lis avec plaisir mais je déteste écrire ça alors désolé si vous trouver ce passage nul mais j'ai fais de mon mieux et je ne le changerai pas. Enfin voilà, je vous laisse lire mon bébé! _

___Je précise aussi que dans ma tête, Forks n'est pas une ville pluvieuse mais un endroit où il y a du soleil régulièrement quand même (je trouve ça plus gaie qu'un paysage toujours gris, pas vous?)!_

_Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour réécrire leur histoire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une fin d'année parfaite**

Je me levai de bonne humeur ce matin et je savais d'avance que rien ne pourrait m'ôter ce sourire niais qui était collé à mes lèvres depuis la veille au soir. Il y avait deux raisons à mon humeur joviale, la première est que d'ici une quinzaine de jours, nous serions tous en vacance d'été. La seconde, ce lundi vingt juin annonçait l'anniversaire de mon petit ami et il me tardait de lui offrir son cadeau auquel j'avais longuement réfléchi et qui avait fini par se manifester comme une évidence à mes yeux. J'appréhendai un peu la réaction de mon homme mais je luttai pour ne pas y penser pour le moment.

J'enfilai un pantacourt en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur vert pale après mon passage sous la douche. Je me coiffais et me maquillais très légèrement les yeux d'une couche de far à paupière bleu ciel. Je pris mes affaires et descendis ensuite dans la cuisine où je retrouvais ma belle-mère et mon frère en train de manger.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Les saluai-je gaiement.

« Bonjour Bella, tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Sue.

« Très bien merci. »

« Salut demi portion ! Eh ben, tu m'as l'air bien gaie ce matin ! » Me lança mon frère.

« Eh bien oui tu vois, c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward aujourd'hui. » Lui répondis-je en souriant tout en me servant mon bol de céréales et en les couvrant de lait. « Et je ne suis pas une demi portion ! » Le grondai-je.

« Par rapport à moi, si. » Rétorqua t-il. « Et que vas-tu offrir à ce cher Edward ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » Répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

« Détends-toi soeurette, je ne voulais pas te mettre en boule ! »

« Je sais. »

« Je suppose que tu vas aller chez lui ce soir ? » M'interrogea Sue.

« Oui. Ses parents ne seront pas là car ils doivent s'en aller vers 19h pour aller dîner chez des amis de longue date alors ils m'ont proposé de venir pour que je puisse rester avec Edward. » Répondis-je un peu gênée.

« Tu reste dormir là-bas ce soir, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » Soufflai-je en baissant le regard.

« Ne vous couchez pas trop tard non plus, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a école demain. » Me dit-elle.

« Sauf s'ils sont trop occupés à faire une certaine chose, pas vrai Bella ? » Me charria Emmett à qui je lançai un regard meurtrier. « Oula, le regard noir de ma sœur, dois en conclure que j'ai viser juste ?! » Ajouta t-il intéresser.

Comme si j'allais m'empresser de lui raconter. Je me contentais de ne pas répondre et de finir mon petit déjeuner. Je bus un verre de jus d'orange et mis ma vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Je ne rentre pas après les cours. » Rappelai-je à ma belle-mère. « Tu pourras le rappeler à papa ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il débarque chez les Cullen pour vérifier si je suis bien chez eux. »

« Ne t'en fais pas je le lui redirai. » Me sourit-elle.

« Merci Sue. »

J'allai l'embrasser et je déposai également un bisou sur la joue de mon frère.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ce soir. » Blagua t-il alors que je quittai la pièce.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Au moment où je fus dans l'entrée et prête à saisir mon sac de cours et celui avec de quoi me changer pour demain, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du klaxon de la Volvo argentée de mon compagnon.

'_Pile à l'heure, comme_ toujours !' pensais-je en secouant la tête, amusée.

Je m'emparais alors de mes affaires et saluai une dernière fois ma famille avant de sortir retrouver mon compagnon. Il m'attendait comme à son habitude devant la portière du côté passager, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je le trouvai particulièrement bien habiller avec son jean bleu et sa chemise noir dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'au coude et pas fermée jusqu'en haut. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa au vol, ayant l'habitude que je l'agresse ainsi de bon matin.

« Bonjour mon amour. Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir. » Rit-il contre mon épaule.

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon chéri. Et bon anniversaire ! » Rétorquai-je en l'embrassant langoureusement par la suite.

Il répondit à mon baiser sans attendre et pris l'initiative de l'approfondir davantage. Il resserra également sa prise sur mon buste. Heureusement que mon père partait tôt le matin car s'il nous voyait, il viendrait aussitôt nous séparer, n'appréciant pas ce genre d'effusion concernant sa fille. Nous finîmes par nous séparer, l'air venant à manquer à nos poumons et Edward me reposa enfin à terre, sans toutefois me lâcher.

« Eh ben. » Haleta t-il. « Si c'est pour avoir des bonjours comme ça chaque matin alors je souhaite fêter mon anniversaire tous les jours ! »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors je veux bien t'embrasser comme ça chaque matin ! » Annonçai-je en souriant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Alors la femme parfaite existe ! Oh merci dieu tout puissant ! » S'exclama t-il avant de me soulever et de tourner deux fois sur lui-même puis de me reposer par terre.

Je ne pus que rire à son comportement enfantin et j'espérais qu'il le garderait toute sa vie. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me fis une révérence pour m'inviter à m'asseoir, faisant accroître mon hilarité. Il mit ensuite mes sacs sur la banquette arrière et vint prendre place derrière le volant. Nous partîmes l'instant suivant pour nous rendre au lycée.

« C'est inadmissible à quel point tu m'as manquer ce week-end. Deux jours sans te voir c'est beaucoup trop longs pour moi ! » Me plaignis-je durant le trajet.

« Pour moi aussi mon cœur. » Fit Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer sans moi ? »

« Si, c'était vraiment barbant. » Ronchonna mon amoureux en grimaçant. « Déjà que je n'aime pas ce genre de réunion familiale mais là avec mes grands-parents qui tenaient absolument à ce qu'on ressorte les vieux albums photos afin de conter toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ma grand-mère qui tenait à ce que je porte le pull en laine kaki qu'elle m'avait tricoter pour l'occasion, qui soit disant passant était tout simplement hideux, bah franchement je regrette qu'on y soit aller. »

« Mais ça a sûrement du leur faire plaisir, ils ne te voient quasiment jamais. »

« Bien sur que ça leur a fait plaisir, ils nous adore Alice et moi. » Soupira t-il. « Seulement ils ont l'air d'oublier que j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant et qu j'aurais préférer passer mon week-end à flirter avec ma petite amie plutôt que d'aller en Alaska pour fêter un anniversaire que je fêterais une seconde fois ici avec mes parents de toute façon. Heureusement que tu seras là d'ailleurs ! »

« Evidemment, je ne vais pas te laisser rester loin de moi une soirée de plus ! » M'exclamai-je faussement en colère.

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules afin de me rapprocher de lui et de m'embrasser la tempe.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eus mon cadeau ! » S'écria t-il après quelques instants.

« Ah mais c'est tout à fait normal mon cher, c'est parce que je garde la surprise pour ce soir ! » Déclarai-je toute contente.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir maintenant ? » Bouda Edward.

« Parce que je ne peux pas te l'offrir maintenant. » Répondis simplement en sentant le rougissement envahir mes joues.

Je vis son regard suspicieux sur moi. Il savait que je rougissais lorsque la gêne me prenait et il devait certainement se demander en quoi son cadeau pouvait me gêner.

« Puis-je au moins avoir un indice ? »

« Ça risque de te perturber toute la journée si je te le donne. » Le prévins-je.

« Si tu ne me le donne pas j'en serais au même point. S'il te plait ma petite chérie d'amour que j'aime ? » Me supplia t-il en faisant des yeux de cockers.

« Bon d'accord. » Cédai-je finalement.

Je réfléchis un court instant à ce que je pourrais lui dire qui serait susceptible de le mettre un tout petit peu sur la voix tout en laissant planer le mystère.

« Je te dis simplement que ça nécessite qu'on soit seulement tous les deux. » Répondis avec un sourire victorieux en le voyant écarquiller les yeux

Aucune chance qu'il trouve de quoi il s'agit tant mon indice restait vague.

« Mais c'est pas un indice que tu m'as donner là c'est un casse-tête chinois ! » S'exclama t-il frustré en se rendant compte que cela ne l'avancerait pas plus. « Donne m'en un autre. »

« Désolé mon chou mais tu m'en as demander un et tu l'as eut. Maintenant tu te débrouilles avec ! » M'amusais-je à le torturer un peu plus.

Je le vis se mordre les joues, preuve qu'il réfléchissait afin de déterminer ce qu'était la surprise. Je ris intérieurement en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer ce que j'avais prévu pour lui. Nous arrivâmes au lycée après encore quelques minutes et il vint m'ouvrir la porte et me tendis sa main que je saisis pour sortir de la voiture. Le tout avec le sourire. Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers l'entrée du bâtiment où nous retrouvâmes mon amie d'enfance, Angela.

« Hey, salut vous deux ! » S'écria t'elle avec joie en nous voyant.

« Salut Angie ! » M'écriai-je à mon tour en allant lui fait la bise. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien merci. » Répondis mon amie.

« Salut Angela. » La salua également Edward en l'embrassant de la même manière que moi.

« Bon anniversaire Edward ! Bon par contre je suis désolé mais j'ai pas eut le temps de t'acheter un truc. »

« Merci. » Lui sourit-il. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour le cadeau, ce n'est rien du tout. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, me regardant brièvement puis retournant son attention à Angela.

« Par contre tu n'aurais pas une idée sur le cadeau de Bella pour moi, elle refuse de me le dire. »

« Désolé mon grand mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Fais moi confiance en tout cas, je sais que tu vas adorer ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et partit rejoindre son copain Ben qui venait d'arriver sur le parking. Je jubilai de voir Edward frustré de ne pas connaître son cadeau et encore moins la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait l'avoir que ce soir. Mais bon, quand il le verrait il comprendrait tout de suite pourquoi. En attendant ce moment, nous allâmes rejoindre notre premier cours de la journée, l'histoire.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Nous partîmes en direction de chez Edward à la fin des cours comme prévu, après avoir salué nos amis. Il s'était bien détendu depuis ce matin et ne m'avait plus harcelé avec cette histoire de cadeau. Là encore, dans la voiture, il n'en parla pas ce qui m'étonnait. Aurait-il trouvé la nature de mon présent pour lui à l'aide de ses amis ? J'osais espérer que non sinon tout serait gâché et je n'oserai peut-être plus sauter le pas après ça.

« Ah vous voilà les enfants. » Nous accueillit Esmée, la mère d'Edward, lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon.

« Bonjour Esmée, vous allez bien ? » La saluai-je.

« Bonjour ma grande. Je vais très bien merci et vous l'école ? » Nos interrogea t-elle.

« Pour une fois, la journée a vite passer. » Répondis Edward.

« Tant mieux alors. Vous pouvez monter là-haut, je viendrais pour vous avertir quand on partira avec Carlisle. »

« D'accord. » Dis mon amoureux avant de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre au premier étage.

Il déposa mon sac au pied de son lit avant de se tourner vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors, que souhaitez-vous faire en attendant que nous soyons seuls mademoiselle Swan ? » Me susurra Edward à l'oreille.

Il commença à déposer de doux baiser dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Il continua son chemin le long de ma mâchoire pour atterrir sur ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Lui me tenant fermement par la taille et moi je le maintenais contre mon visage grâce à mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux de bronze. Je ne me rendis compte que nous avions bougé au moment seulement où mon dos s'écrasa contre le matelas. Le corps d'Edward se posa automatiquement sur le mien, me coupant un peu le souffle d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais que tu es lourd. » Lui fis-je remarquer quand nous fûmes séparés, à bout de souffle.

« Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de bouger de là où je suis ? Je suis bien comme ça. » Souffla t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Dans ce cas reste mais je te préviens que tu auras bientôt un cadavre comme petite amie. » Répliquai-je.

Il sourit en soupirant et nous bascula de manière à ce que l'on soit installés l'un en face de l'autre. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il en fit de même et je fermais les yeux. J'adorais ces moments. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans cette position, protégée de tout. Nous adorions passer de longues heures dans cette position, au calme, avec pour seule musique celle de nos cœurs amoureux et de nos respirations lentes.

Nous dûmes nous endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait plus sombre dans la chambre. Grâce à la lumière orangée du coucher de soleil qui illuminait légèrement la pièce, je pus distinguer Edward, relever sur son coude et parfaitement réveiller, me scrutant en souriant.

« Humm, il est quelle heure ? » Lui demandai-je avec une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Il est presque 21h mon ange. » M'informa mon amoureux. « Mes parents sont partis il y a environ deux heures et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tellement tu étais belle dans ton sommeil. » Précisa t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Je me souvins alors de la surprise que je lui réservai et de la nécessité que nous ne soyons que tous les deux pour ça.

« Tu as faim ? » S'enquit-il.

« Non, je crois qu'il est temps que tu reçoives ton cadeau d'anniversaire par contre ! » Décidai-je en me redressant.

« Ah enfin ! J'y croyais plus ! » S'écria t-il en sautillant sur son lit comme un enfant.

« Il nécessite par contre un peu de préparation ! » L'avertis-je en saisissant mon sac avec mes vêtements de rechanges et en commençant à me diriger vers sa salle de bain individuelle. « Je fais au plus vite ! » Rajoutai-je avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi.

Et voilà, c'était le moment. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que cela allait se produire ce soir, ça me paraissait tellement irréel alors que ça aurait lieu d'ici quelques minutes, ici, chez Edward, dans sa chambre, dans son propre lit. Je m'assis sur le cabinet de toilette et ouvris le sac à mes pieds pour en sortir la pièce de lingerie que j'avais acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. Je rougis en la voyant, ne réalisant pas que j'osais porter une chose pareil alors que cela me rebutait avant de rencontrer l'homme que j'aime.

_Flash-back_

_Nous étions la mis avril et je me baladais avec Angela dans la ville de Port Angeles. Nous étions entrain de faire les boutiques, bien que ce ne soit pas une de mes activités favorites mais j'espérai que cela me donnerait une idée sur ce que je pourrai offrir comme cadeau d'anniversaire à mon petit ami, bien que j'aie encore du temps devant moi. Nous passions devant une boutique de lingerie quand la solution m'apparut. Je venais de trouver mon cadeau pour Edward. C'était quelque chose de bien particulier et de très précieux et je tenais à ce que ce soit lui qui l'ait. J'en informais donc immédiatement mon amie._

_« Angela, je viens de trouver ! » Lui annonçai-je gaiement._

_« Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?! » Me demanda t-elle, impatiente de savoir._

_« J'aimerais que ma première fois se passe avec Edward. » Répondis-je alors que mes joues prirent feu._

_Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je disais puis lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers la vitrine, elle sourit et approuva._

_« Si tu es sur de toi alors c'est le cadeau parfais. »_

_J'étais sur qu'elle serait de mon avis. Elle savait combien j'aimais Edward et j'aurai voulu sauter le pas avec lui avant mais je ne m'en sentais pas prête. Seulement aujourd'hui nous étions en couple depuis plusieurs mois alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi retarder l'échéance davantage. J'agrippai le bras d'Angela et l'entraînai avec moi dans la boutique. Nous tournâmes dans les rayons pendant une bonne demie heure, cherchant l'ensemble de lingerie qui me conviendrait le mieux. Nous allâmes ensuite faire les essayages. Je finis par trouver la perle rare._

_« Angela, viens voir et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. » L'interpellai-je de ma cabine._

_Elle écarta un peu le rideau et passa sa tête pour pouvoir regarder._

_« Oua, tu es vraiment magnifique dans celui-la. » Souffla t-elle, éblouie par la beauté de cette lingerie. _

_« Tu penses que ça lui plaira ? » _

_« J'en suis certaine. Cette couleur te va à merveille et je suis sur que Edward sera tellement charmé qu'il ne voudra plus te laisser sortir de la chambre après. » Se moqua t-elle._

_Je lui fis confiance et puis, je trouvai aussi que je portai bien cette couleur. L'ensemble comportait un soutien-gorge et un string en satin bleu nuit. Cela contrastait parfaitement avec ma peau blafarde. C'était tout simplement parfais pour moi. D'ailleurs, Angela le trouvait tellement magnifique elle aussi qu'elle s'en acheta un mais de couleur rose pâle, en prévention de futures relations intimes avec son compagnon. C'est donc d'une démarche enjouée, que nous ressortîmes de ce magasin dans lequel nous nous jurâmes de revenir très bientôt._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je me regardai dans le miroir, admirant l'effet de cet ensemble sur moi. Je décidai de ne pas me maquiller vu que tout allait partir de toute façon. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et ouvris la porte. En entrant dans la chambre d'Edward, j'eus le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi. Son regard me mis un peu mal à l'aise mais je tentai de ne rien laisser paraître et m'approchai de lui pour m'arrêter juste en face.

« Je te plaît comme ça ? » Lui demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même pour qu'il ne perde rien du spectacle de mes fesses à sa vue pour la première fois.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau face à lui, je vis ses yeux assombris par le désir. Nul doute que cette tenue sur moi lui plaisait énormément.

« Est-ce…est-ce que…par cette tenue tu…tu…dois-je comprendre…ce que je comprend ? » Bégaya t-il, voulant s'assurer de penser à la même chose que moi.

« Eh bien, si tu pense à faire l'amour avec moi ce soir, je te répondrais simplement que c'est ce que j'avais en tête. » Soufflai-je en baissant les yeux, gênée de lui avouer cela.

« Dois-je aussi en conclure que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

J'acquiesçai tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur le sol. Je me sentis un peu mal. Sans doute n'en avait-il pas envie ? J'aurais très bien pus lire la réponse sur son visage mais je craignais d'être déçu. Edward se saisis de mes mains et m'attira un peu plus près de lui. Il me força ensuite à le regarder en soulevant mon menton et mes craintes s'envolèrent lorsque je vis le sourire qui s'était étalé sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis extrêmement flatté que tu m'offres ce cadeau si précieux, Bella. Je veux simplement être sur que c'est ce que tu veux toi. On peut toujours attendre tu sais. Rien ne presse. »

Il voulait s'assurer que je ne le regretterai pas après et j'étais certaine que ça ne serait pas le cas. Je savais ce que je voulais et je le voulais ce soir, à la fois pour lui et pour moi. Au lieu de lui répondre de vive voix, je m'assis sur ses genoux et commençai à l'embrasser. Il répondit ardemment à mon baiser et m'entoura de ses bras musclés pour me coller encore plus contre lui ce qui eut pour effet de me faire gémir. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos avec mon homme sur moi et ça, sans nous séparer.

Mes mains lâchèrent enfin sa chevelure et se dirigèrent vers le devant de sa chemise pour la déboutonner. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je craignais de la déchirer. Heureusement, Edward vint à mon secours pour ôter lui-même son vêtement. Une fois fait, il empoigna mes hanches et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour aller picorer ma mâchoire et mon cou, me faisant soupirer de bien être. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour le caresser amoureusement avant de finir par détacher mon soutien gorge et me le retirer.

Il marqua une pause et contempla ma poitrine avec envie. Malgré moi, son regard insistant me mis mal à l'aise et je tentais de me cacher avec mes bras, chose qu'il m'empêcha de faire en saisissant mes poignet pour les poser de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Ne te cache pas Bella. Tu es tellement magnifique. »

Je ne pus que le croire à sa façon de me dévorer des yeux. Il continua en s'occupant de mes mamelons, les léchant, les mordillant avec amour et les caressant. Je crois que j'allais me consumer sur place tant le plaisir m'avait envahi. Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer. Edward amorça sa descente plus bas, vers mon ventre, qu'il couvrit d'autant d'attention que ma poitrine. Il descendit ses mains et commença à m'ôter mon string. Je me retrouvais alors nue devant lui alors qu'il avait encore son pantalon. J'entrepris alors de nous mettre à égalité et d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements, chose qu'il m'aida à faire vu que je me battais pour déboutonner son jean.

Une fois fait, il colla son corps contre le mien et reprit mes lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses et mes hanches alors que les miennes avaient retrouvées leur place dans sa chevelure indomptable. Je sentis son sexe dur contre mon aine et bien que ce contact me gêne, je fus prise d'une envie de le toucher. Je fis donc descendre l'une de mes mains qui passa entre nos deux corps et je saisis son membre dans ma paume. Edward gémit contre ma bouche tandis qu'il agrippait mes hanches.

Je commençai à effectuer un mouvement de va et vient en serrant plus ou moins fort son membre. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens au moment où je sentis ses doigts se diriger vers mon intimité. Je gémis de plus belle et me mis à me tortiller sous lui et je lui rendis la pareil en accélérant mes mouvements sur son sexe ce qui le fit grogner. Nous continuâmes ce petit jeu encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne m'arrête.

« Si je te fais trop mal tu me le dis et j'arrête tout de suite, d'accord Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai, bien que je sache que je ne le ferai pas. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je lui faisais totalement confiance.

« J'ai des préservatif dans mon sac. » L'informai-je en voyant qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

Il alla vite récupérer la boîte dans mon sac qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et revint avec. Il en sortit un et entreprit de le mettre avant de revenir sur moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me murmura des mots tendres pour me détendre. Il souda son regard au mien avant d'amorcer son entrée en moi. Je ressentis comme une gêne qui passa vite quand il commença à bouger doucement, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus et frappant de temps à autre la barrière de ma virginité.

« Je suis navré Bella. » Dit-il tout bas avant de donner un grand coup de rein, brisant mon hymen sur le coup.

La douleur s'empara de moi et je me crispai autour de lui. Edward avait cessé ses mouvements pour ne pas me causer plus de mal. Il me tenait fermement contre lui et me répétait inlassablement qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était désolé. Je m'accrochais à son dos alors que mes yeux laissaient échapper quelques larmes. Au bout d'un moment, je n'eus plus mal et je le lui fis savoir en bougeant mes hanches contre lui. Il comprit le message et entama un va et vient lent, ses iris plongées dans les miennes.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

« Oui, c'est bon. » Gémis-je.

Soulagé de constater que je ne souffrais plus, il imprima un mouvement un peu plus rapide, faisant augmenter notre plaisir à tous les deux. Mes gémissements ressemblaient plus à des cris de souris à l'heure actuelle et je constatai que mon amoureux s'en amusait. Je sentis mes muscles se resserrer autour de son membre et, bien que n'ayant aucune autre expérience à mon actif, je compris que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Edward aussi apparemment mais en voyant se mâchoire crispée, j'en déduisis qu'il se retenait afin que je puisse prendre du plaisir également. Il glissa une de ses mains entre nous et titilla mon clitoris. Je m'arquai contre le corps d'Edward et criai ma délivrance. Je le sentis donner quelques coups de bassin supplémentaire avant de me rejoindre dans les joies de la félicité.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position avant que cela ne devienne inconfortable pour nous deux. Edward se retira alors de moi et jeta le préservatif usager emballer dans un mouchoir puis reprit sa place à mes côtés, tirant au passage la couette sur nos corps.

« Merci mon amour. C'était définitivement le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. »

« Oh mais ça m'a fais plaisir. » Ris-je en le serrant davantage contre moi.

« C'est ce que j'ai pus constater en effet. » Se moqua t-il.

« Il me semble que ça t'as bien plut à toi aussi sur le moment. » Répliquai-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« J'avoue ! En tout cas une chose est sur, tu n'aurais jamais pus trouver meilleur cadeau que celui-ci. »

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il nous fallait être seuls pour que je puisse te le donner ? »

« Oui, et je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir attendu. » S'esclaffa t-il.

« Tant mieux alors ! »

« J'ai juste une réclamation à porter: n'attends pas trop longtemps pour retourner à Port Angeles. » Souffla t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres et de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je répondis bien évidemment à son attaque jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se manifeste.

« J'en connais une qui a faim. » Me taquina t-il en se détachant de moi.

« Pas étonnant vu comment tu viens de me fatiguer ! » Rétorquai-je avec amusement.

« Tu l'as bien chercher. »

Je lui tirai la langue et sortis du lit pour me diriger dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, je retournai dans la chambre, où Edward ne se trouvait plus, et je lui piquai une de ses chemises pour m'habiller. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine et j'y découvris mon amoureux aux fourneaux.

« Oh mais je rêve ! Un homme qui fait la cuisine ! » M'exclamai-je en riant. « Mon dieu mais tu es unique dans ton genre ! »

« Ha, ha, ha, très drôle mon amour mais tu te trompe sur toute la ligne, déjà, je ne suis pas le seul spécimen masculin à me mettre derrière les fourneaux car il arrive à mon père de le faire et deux, je ne cuisine pas du tout ! Je fais simplement réchauffé les spaghettis à la bolognaise que ma mère a préparer ! »

« Oh zut alors, moi qui pensais avoir droit à un somptueux repas préparer avec amour de la part de mon petit ami. » Fis-je faussement déçu.

« Je me rattrapais sur le dessert. » Lança t-il taquin.

« Mais j'y compte bien ! »

Il sourit et tandis qu'il surveillait la cuisson des pâtes, je mis le couvert. Le repas fut prêt peu après et nous passâmes à table.

« Oh fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Alice a convaincu mes parents de faire une fête à la maison pour son anniversaire dans deux semaines. En même temps on fêterait la fin des cours. »

« C'est une super idée ça ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Alice ! »

Il s'agissait de la sœur aînée de mon petit ami. Elle m'avait tout de suite acceptée et nous étions devenus assez proches toutes les deux.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu as intérêt à venir. »

« Oh fait, on en a pas encore parler mais, tu vas faire quoi cet été ? »

Nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet et je souhaitais savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour que l'on puisse se voir.

« Eh bien, les trois premières semaines de juillet on part à Mexico et les trois dernières d'Août, les parents nous envoient avec Alice chez nos grands-parents. »

« C'est vraiment dommage, on ne pourra pas se voir. » Soupirai-je, déçu de savoir que je ne verrai pas mon amoureux pendant deux longs mois.

« Tu vas aller où toi ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Eh bien pendant un mois et demi je vais à Jacksonville avec ma mère et Phil vu que je ne les vois que rarement et quand je reviens à Forks, je repars presque aussitôt pour rendre visite à une amie avec Angela à Los Angeles pendant les deux dernières semaines. »

« Et pas de vacances avec ton père et Sue ? »

« Non, tu connais Charlie, il n'arrive pas à se sortir longtemps du travail et Emmett et moi on préfère les laisser seuls de toute façon. »

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de la dernière fois. » Se moqua t-il.

« Non. » Grimaçai-je en me remémorant ce souvenir.

Je revenais de cours avec Edward et comme chaque soir, il me ramenait à la maison et bien sur, il entrait un moment avec moi pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble. Sauf que ce jour-là, en pénétrant dans la maison, nous avions surprit mon père et Sue, cette dernière assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mon père entre ses jambes et s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Et encore, heureusement qu'ils avaient encore leurs habits car si nous étions arrivé à tantinet plus tard, à en juger par leurs vêtements entrouverts, nous les aurions interrompus en pleine action. Depuis, ils faisaient attention à ne pas trop se câliner entre notre présence au risque de se faire chambrer par mon frère et Edward m'emmenait plutôt chez lui pour que je puisse travailler sans avoir à les entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Enfin bref » Soupirai-je. « Ça ne change rien au fait que nous n'allons pas nous voir de l'été. »

« Oui mais en attendant, on va en profiter. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je compris aussitôt ce qu'il avait en tête. Nous débarrassâmes nos assiettes avant de monter en toute hâte dans sa chambre afin de savourer notre dessert.

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse affolante. En effet, ces derniers quinze jours furent absolument merveilleux car je les passais avec Edward le plus possible pour compenser notre séparation prochaine et presque tous les soirs je passais la nuit chez lui. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice et de fin d'année chez mon petit ami. N'ayant plus cours, je me levai tout de même tôt pour me rendre chez mon compagnon afin de l'aider à préparer la soirée. En arrivant à la ville, j'eus l'immense surprise d'apercevoir mon amie dehors.

« ALICE ! » « BELLA ! » Criâmes nous en même temps avant de nous jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Mais comme ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que cet après-midi ? »

« J'ai pris le vol d'avant. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser mon frère s'occuper de la déco' de ma fête d'anniversaire quand même ? » Rétorqua t-elle.

« Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon je te laisse te débrouiller pour ma mise en place des guirlandes extérieures ! » Protesta son frère.

Je levais les yeux et le vis sur la marquisette à la limite du premier étage.

« Salut beauté ! »

« Hello mon beau gosse. Je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

« J'avais remarqué ! » Rit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ton perchoir là-haut ? »

« Eh bien j'installe les guirlandes électrique extérieur pour répondre au caprice de dame Alice. » Souffla t-il.

« Il faut que tout soit parfait et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis la seule à avoir du talent et du goût ! » Fit Alice d'un ton résigné en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pour ça que Edward m'a demandé de venir l'aider. » Précisai-je à mon lutin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien quelque chose à te faire faire et puis comme ça, je pourrai m'occuper de t'habiller pour ce soir ! » Termina t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Je grimaçais en imaginant les tourments qu'elle me ferait subir, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de jouer à la poupée avec moi depuis plus de deux mois, à son grand désespoir mais pour mon plus grand bonheur. En effet, elle suivait des cours de stylisme à Seattle et avait prit un appartement là-bas pour des raisons pratiques. De ce fait, elle ne revenait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait. Je vis mon compagnon se retenir de rire devant ma mine déconfite et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Bon allez, dépêches-toi de finir d'installer ces guirlandes Eddy. » Ordonna mon amie. « On a encore pas mal de boulot à faire après. »

« Je le fais si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Eddy. » Grogna mon amoureux.

« Oh allez mon chou, plus vite tu auras fini et plus vite nous pourrons nous retrouver tous les deux. » Lui lançai-je sur un ton aguicheur.

Cela eut le don de motiver mon homme qui finit d'installer la décoration extérieur en dix minutes avant que nous attaquions celle du salon, attachant une banderole souhaitant l'anniversaire à Alice et une autre de bonne vacance à tout le monde. Nous accrochâmes des ballons un peu partout, disposâmes des spots lumineux aux quatre coins de la pièce. Nous utilisâmes une grande table pour déposer les boissons et la nourriture. Nous décorâmes également la terrasse et le jardin dans le même style en y mettant aussi des guirlandes lumineuses pour l'éclairer.

Vers quinze heures, Alice m'entraîna dans sa chambre pour qu'on commence à se préparer.

« Tu es au courant au moins que la fête ne commence pas avant vingt heures. » Lui fis-je remarquer tandis qu'elle me poussait à m'asseoir sur le lit.

« Justement, il est grand temps qu'on s'y mette, on a beaucoup de travail. » Déclara t-elle. « Il faut faire une manucure, une pédicure, un masque pour le visage, te coiffer, te maquiller, t'habiller. » Enuméra t-elle alors que j'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur.

« Tu ne compte pas me faire subir tout ça, rassures moi ? » Commençai-je à m'effrayer.

Elle sortit une petite valisette de son placard et l'ouvrit, me révélant tout un attirail de divers cosmétiques.

« Mais bien sur que si ! Pour commencer, on va te faire le masque qu'on laissera reposer pendant que tu prendras un bain. »

Elle m'obligea à me mettre en peignoir et à m'installer ensuite sur une chaise devant sa coiffeuse. Elle étala une pâte verte sur ma peau, que je soupçonnais être de l'argile. Après, j'allai prendre place dans l'eau chaude du bain qui contenait aussi une grande quantité de mousse. J'eus droit à une demi-heure de paix avant qu'Alice ne m'ordonne de sortir pour ensuite m'enlever le masque et appliquer une lotion hydratante. Vint ensuite le tour de la manucure et de la pédicure. En attendant que le vernis rose pâle ne soit sec, le petit diable s'appliqua à sécher mes cheveux et d'en accentuer les boucles.

« Alors comme ça, tu as enfin fini par sauter le pas avec Edward. » Dit-elle innocemment.

« Quoi ? » M'étranglai-je en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Mais comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? »

« Ça se lit simplement sur vos visages à tous les deux, quoique le tiens soit plus parlant. » Se contenta t-elle de répondre.

« Développe s'il te plait. » La pressai-je, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le sujet.

« Pour commencer, tu souris à tout bout de champs. Tu rougis quand tu poses les yeux sur Edward et dés que tu croises son regard. Vous avez également des gestes plus sensuels qu'avant l'un pour l'autre. »

« Sensuels ? »

« Oui, des petites caresses d'apparence innocentes mais trop souvent répétées pour que ce soit le cas. Et le pire, vous pensez que personne ne remarque rien. »

Je baissais la tête en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Nous étions donc si transparents que ça aux yeux d'Alice ?

« Vous allez vous voir pendant les vacances ? » Me demanda t-elle en continuant toujours de boucler mes mèches.

« Malheureusement non, notre emploi du temps respectif ne le permet pas. » Soupirai-je dépitée à l'idée de me rappeler que cette soirée était la dernière que je passerai avec mon homme jusqu'à la rentrée.

« Dans ce cas, je vais tout faire pour que votre dernière soirée soit explosive au possible ! »

Sur ça, je lui faisais confiance, ces prochaines heures seraient absolument inoubliables pour nous. J'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter ce soir avec Edward et il ne serait pas contre, j'en étais certaine. Une fois la coiffure terminée, c'est-à-dire les cheveux libres et bouclés de partout, Alice s'occupa de me maquiller légèrement et de me choisir une robe de couleur bleue foncée pour faire ressortir ma peau, arrivant à mi-cuisse, assez décolletée et s'attachant au niveau de la nuque. Heureusement par contre, elle me laissa choisir ma lingerie que je choisis de couleur rouge. Elle avait sélectionné des ballerines de la même couleur, ce dont je la remerciai infiniment, ne souhaitant pas me casser la jambe en marchant. Elle me positionna ensuite face au grand miroir situé sur la porte de son armoire qui me permit de me voir intégralement. Force m'étais d'admettre qu'elle avait fait du beau travail.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? »

« C'est…c'est…hallucinant. » Bredouillai-je devant l'image éblouissante que me renvoyait le reflet.

« Je sais, je suis la meilleure ! » Se flatta t-elle en s'applaudissant toute seule.

« Puis-je aller rejoindre mon petit ami à présent ? »

« Non, pas maintenant ! Tu attends que j'ai fini car je tiens à être là pour voir sa tête quand il posera les yeux sur toi ! »

Je m'installai donc à nouveau sur le lit pendant qu'Alice se préparait à son tour. Nous parlâmes de notre quotidien depuis nos dernières retrouvailles, avant qu'il ne soit finalement l'heure de descendre. _Enfin. _La musique résonnait dans la maison et il y avait déjà pas mal de personnes présentes. Je repérai assez facilement mon homme tandis que je descendais les marches. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il se retourna et se figea sur le coup en entrouvrant la bouche, les yeux ronds. Nul doute que le talent d'Alice avait fait son effet. En arrivant à sa hauteur, j'utilisais deux de mes doigts pour relever son menton.

« Tu baves ! » Le taquinai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es resplendissante. » Souffla t-il en m'enlaçant, faisant chauffer mes joues en même temps. « C'est donc normal que tu me fasses de l'effet. »

« Je suis très flatté. Tu peux remercier ta sœur pour ça. »

« J'y penserai. » Murmura t-il en m'embrassant.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Alice derrière lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les pouces en l'air. Nous commençâmes alors à bouger lentement, dansant un slow bien que la musique fût pus proche du rock. Deux heures passèrent ainsi, entre danse, alcool, manger, danse, anniversaire d'Alice avec l'échange des cadeaux et le gâteau ensuite, danse, alcool, danse…Nous nous retrouvâmes donc après une dernière danse et un dernier verre, dans la chambre d'Edward et plus précisément, sur son lit, nous embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Edward détacha le nœud de ma robe alors que je déboutonnai sa chemise. Il fit ensuite glisser mon vêtement le long de mon corps tout en le couvrant de baisser et de caresses, me faisant violement frissonner de désir. Il ôta également mon collant et mon string avant de se dévêtir rapidement à son tour pour venir se placer sur moi. Il connecta son regard au mien avant d'entrer en moi. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson alors qu'il entamait de lents vas et viens dans mon antre. Je griffai sévèrement son dos sous les sensations qu'il me procurait par ses mouvements. Sentant le plaisir augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Edward commença à augmenter l'ampleur de ses coups de bassins, ce qui me fit crier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une immense vague de plaisir nous envahit en même temps et nous hurlâmes notre délivrance en chœur.

Edward se sépara de moi et s'écroula à mes côté, en sueur et essoufflé. J'allai aussitôt me blottir dans ses bras et il remonta la couette sur nous. Nous restâmes dans cette position, recouvrant peu à peu notre respiration et nos esprits.

« Tu m'appelleras, hein ? » Murmurai-je en réprimant mes sanglots.

« Evidemment. » Me promit-il en resserrant l'étau de ses bras autour de moi. « Tous les jours même. »

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. » Craquai-je finalement en laissant couler ma peine sur mes joues.

« Toi aussi mon cœur. Ça va être les deux mois les plus longs de ma vie. »

Il souleva mon menton, essuya mes larmes et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime Bella ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. »

Je l'embrassai à mon tour alors que la passion montait une nouvelle fois dans nos corps. Nous fîmes l'amour encore à deux reprises, savourant ces derniers instants où nous pouvions être tous les deux avant que chacun ne partent profiter de ses vacances de son côté, attendant impatiemment la rentrée pour se retrouver.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Cela mérite t-il une suite? A vous de me le dire!!_


	2. Chapter 2 : La rentrée des classes

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre assez attendu et qui m'a été assez simple d'écrire ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'été, j'ai prévu ça pour plus tard, autant garder le suspence non? Bon, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et qui me réchauffent le cœur.

* * *

**LILIA68 **: Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances mais tu le sauras un jour. En attendant, voici la suite. Merci de me lire.

**Alicia **: Merci de me lire, voilà la suite !

**Jenny **: Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitre pourquoi le monde de Bella va marquer, il va se passer pas mal de choses (si je m'en tiens à ma trame de départ bien sur). Pour savoir si Edward a été fidèle ? Ce n'est pas prévu de le découvrir dans l'immédiat. Voilà la suite et merci de me lire.

**Mylène**: Tu voulais une suite et bien la voilà ! Merci de me lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée des classes**

Je me trouvai devant ma voiture sur le parking du lycée, attendant avec une grande impatience l'arrivée de mon amoureux. J'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir. Ces deux mois loin de lui furent vraiment atroces. Bien que j'aie apprécié passer du temps avec ma mère, mon esprit ne cessait de me rappeler au souvenir de mon homme.

« Hey Bella ! » M'interpella une voix féminine au loin.

En tournant les yeux, j'aperçus Angela qui venait d'arriver. Je courus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Angie ! Comme vas-tu ! »

« Ça va, bien que je sois déprimée que les vacances soient déjà finies. » Soupira t-elle.

« Oui, moi aussi. Mais bon, on en a quand même bien profité ! »

« Ça c'est sur, même si j'aurais bien passé plus de temps avec Rose à Los Angeles ! »

« Pareil. Tu as eus des nouvelles de Ben ? »

« Son déménagement est presque terminé et il a le droit à quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires le temps de s'installer correctement. »

« Il va me manquer. »

« Bah qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi alors ! » S'exclama t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien que je sache que son absence lui pèserait.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas de chance. Elle avait rencontrer Ben à notre entrée au lycée mais ils ne s'étaient vraiment rapprocher que l'an dernier. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble seulement trois mois après le début de ma relation avec Edward mais cette année il déménageait dans le Montana car ses parents voulaient se rapprocher du reste de leur famille.

Je vis la Volvo de mon compagnon se garer à l'autre bout du parking, bien à l'opposé de ma propre voiture. Etonnant, lui qui d'habitude ne se met jamais bien loin. Mais bon, je ne m'en formalisai pas, me disant qu'il n'avait simplement pas fait attention. Je ne pus détourner les yeux alors qu'il sortit du véhicule, plus beau que jamais à mes yeux avec son jean délavé et sa chemise bleue à manche mi-courte. J'étais à peu près sur d'avoir un sourire jusqu'au oreille, ce que me confirma le gloussement en provenance de mon amie. Edward se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sans même m'adresser un regard.

« Il ne t'a sûrement pas vu. » Me rassura Angela en voyant mon visage se fermer suite à l'ignorance de mon soi-disant petit ami.

« Sans doute. » Soufflai-je, pas convaincue pour autant.

« Allez viens, on va chercher nos emplois du temps et voir si on a des cours en commun. »

Elle m'entraîna alors au bureau de l'administration où nous demandâmes nos emplois du temps et nous constatâmes que la totalité de nos matières étaient les mêmes. Nous nous rendîmes devant la salle d'histoire, notre premier cour de la journée et de l'année, attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Quand ce fut le cas, j'attendis un peu avant de rentrer dans la pièce, espérant qu'Edward partagerait cette matière avec moi. Mon vœu fut exaucé car il marchait droit dans ma direction, les yeux au sol.

« Salut Edward. » L'accostai-je en souriant tout en allant à sa rencontre, prête à le prendre dans mes bras.

C'est à peine s'il releva le regard sur moi puis il me contourna pour pénétrer dans la salle de classe, me laissant scotcher sur place.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Releva Angela qui était restée avec moi et qui avait donc assistée à cette drôle de scène.

« Aucune idée. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, choquée par l'attitude de mon amoureux.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait. Tout allait tellement bien avant les vacances. Que s'était-il passé pour que son comportement envers moi passe de la passion à l'indifférence ? Je suivis finalement mon amie dans la salle, silencieuse et nous prirent place dans le fond. La matinée passa lentement. Je ne décrochai pas un mot et à mon grand soulagement, Angela ne tenta pas de converser. C'est pour ça que j'adorais cette fille, elle savait quand je voulais parler ou non et quand je ne disais rien, elle restait tout de même avec moi, me soutenant par sa présence. A midi, nous nous installâmes sur une table dans un coin de la cantine pour manger. Je vis Edward passer près de nous avec son plateau et aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

« Mais qu'elle mouche l'a piqué pour qu'il agisse aussi bizarrement ?! » Lança mon amie, aussi surprise que moi par l'ignorance d'Edward à mon égard.

Je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne saisissais pas plus qu'elle les agissements de mon amoureux, si je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi.

« Vous êtes rester en contact cet été quand même ? » Me questionna Angela.

« Oui, un certain temps. » Me contentai-je de répondre.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, on s'est envoyé des messages et appeler durant tout le mois de juillet et une partie du mois d'août mais depuis trois semaines et du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eus aucune nouvelle. »

« C'est étrange. » Songea t-elle. « Et il ne t'aurait pas dit par hasard…s'il souhaitait rompre ? » Demanda t-elle hésitante.

« Non. » Soupirai-je dans un sanglot.

« Je suis désolé Bella. On va arrêter de parler de lui. Dis-moi plutôt comment se sont passé tes vacances avec ta mère ? » Enchaîna t-elle dans la seconde pour changer de sujet et ainsi éviter que je fonde en larme.

Ma bonne humeur et mon sourire reparurent tandis que je racontai à ma meilleure amie le déroulement de mon séjour de six semaines en Floride. Elle en fit de même avec ses vacances au Canada avec toute sa famille. L'après-midi se déroula plus rapidement que le matin et alors que nous allions nous séparer pour rejoindre notre voiture respective, je remarquai qu'Edward rejoignait aussi la sienne.

« Vas le voir. » M'encouragea Angela.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Me braquai-je aussitôt. « Il m'a ignorer toute la journée je te le rappel ! »

« Justement. C'est le moment ou jamais de savoir ce qu'il te reproche ! » Insista t-elle en me poussant dans sa direction.

J'obéis finalement et entrepris de rejoindre Edward. Il me tournait le dos et ne me vit donc pas arriver derrière lui.

« Edward ! » L'appelai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Volvo.

Il soupira lourdement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Que veux-tu Bella ? » Demanda t-il sèchement.

« Ce que je veux ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ? Comme si nous étions de parfais étranger ?! » M'énervai-je.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » Lâcha t-il avant de vouloir à nouveau prendre place dans son véhicule.

Son attitude réveilla ma fureur à son égard alors je saisis son bras et le tirai en arrière pour le coller contre la voiture, me plaçant ensuite face à lui.

« Moi je crois que si, au contraire ! Je veux des explications Edward et je les veux maintenant ! » Exigeai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

« Parfais ! Puisque tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire ! Tu l'auras voulu ! » S'emporta t-il à son tour. « C'est fini Bella ! »

_Fini_ ? Comment ça « _c'est fini_ » ? Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce que je pensais…c'est impossible. Pourtant, à voir la dureté de ses traits, nous parlions bien de la même chose. Là, ce fut un sacré choc. Je m'attendais à tout mais je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'il veuille me quitter.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

« Parce que c'est comme ça. » Dit –il simplement, comme si j'allais me contenter de ce genre d'excuse minable et facile.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ! Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches Edward ! Sois franc avec moi ! Tu ne crois pas que je mérite au moins ça ? »

En réalité, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir savoir. Je craignais que la vérité ne me fasse bien plus de mal qu'un mensonge qu'il aurait inventer pour me ménager.

« Très bien, puisque tu tiens tant à savoir ! Je veux réussir mon année et je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser distraire par une petite amie ! »

Et hop, ce fut comme s'il venait de me gifler. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il se plaignait que ma présence le gênait.

« Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, Bella ! »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à ses mots, comme s'il l'écrasait entre ses doigts, ce qu'il était en quelque sorte en train de faire. Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver pire chose à me dire.

« Mais tu…tu n'as jamais dit, tu…tu ne t'es jamais plaint que d'être avec moi perturbait tes études » Bredouillai-je, tentant de lui arracher des informations supplémentaires.

« C'est vrai, mais les choses ont changées. Je dois avoir un bien meilleur dossier pour entrer à l'école de médecine dans deux ans. » Reprit-il toujours aussi froidement. « D'ailleurs, on ne s'était rien promis Bella. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que nous serions ensemble à la rentrée, ni que notre relation se poursuivrait dans l'avenir. »

« Mais…mais…tu m'as dit que je te manquais cet été ! Qu'il te tardait de me revoir ! Que tu aurais voulu qu'on puisse se voir pendant les vacances ! Tu m'as souvent dit que tu m'aimais ! » Protestai-je dans l'espoir d'entendre qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, qu'il s'agissait d'une blague –bien que ce ne soit pas drôle du tout- et qu'on allait continuer notre histoire ensemble.

« C'était le cas, mais ça ne l'est plus ! A présent, seules mes études comptes pour moi ! » Déclara t-il.

Il venait de m'administrer le coup final. La phrase qui mettait un terme à une histoire d'amour –NOTRE histoire d'amour- qui n'avait apparemment pas autant compter pour lui que pour moi. Un détail me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il ait joué avec moi sur ce tableau là, il fallait que je sache. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

« Est-ce que…tu sortais avec moi uniquement pour que je te donne un jour ma virginité ? » Demandai-je avec précaution.

Je tremblai tans je redoutais la réponse. J'ignorai si je pourrais supporter une réponse positive. Malheureusement, mon cauchemar se réalisa.

« Oui. »

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre et ma main partit claquer violement contre sa joue. J'y mis tellement de force que sa tête partit sur le côté et qu'il recula d'un pas sous le coup. Il me scruta, complètement abasourdi par mon geste. J'admets que je l'étais également mais je ne le montrais pas.

« Tu n'est vraiment qu'un salaud ! » Crachai-je avec mépris. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres mecs en fin de compte ! »

Sur ce, je partis avant de dire des choses qui dépasseraient ma penser et que je pourrais regretter plus tard ainsi que pour ne pas craquer face à lui. Pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'entendis Angela m'appeler mais je ne répondis pas et pris rapidement place au volant de ma vieille Chevrolet orange. Je mis le contact et quittai le parking sans regarder dans le rétroviseur de peur de _le_ voir. Peu après, ma vision de la route devint trouble, résultat des larmes envahissant mes yeux. J'arrivai par je ne sais quel miracle à ne pas provoquer d'accident et une fois à la maison, je courus à l'intérieur et me précipitai dans ma chambre où je m'écroulai à plat ventre sur le lit, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, étouffant mes sanglots devenus plus bruyants et incontrôlables.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? » S'inquiéta Sue que je n'avais pas entendu me suivre.

Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'elle était à la maison en entrant. Elle s'assit sur le lit et me caressa tendrement les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. J'eus soudainement envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me console. Je me retournai donc sur le dos et allais me caller contre elle. Elle m'étreignit aussitôt et continua de faire glisser sa main sur ma chevelure.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là ? La rentrée s'est mal passée ? »

J'acquiesçai sans déloger ma tête de son cou.

« C'est Edward, c'est ça ? » Devina ma belle-mère.

Entendre son nom me fit mal. C'était comme si on me plantait un poignard en plein cœur et qu'on le remuait dans la plaie. Je fus également surprise que Sue découvre aussi facilement ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » L'interrogeai-je en me dégageant légèrement pour voir son visage.

« Ce n'est pas très compliquer. Après deux mois sans se voir, on a toujours des surprises et elles ne sont pas toujours agréables à entendre. J'en déduis donc qu'il a rompu avec toi… » Expliqua t-elle, assez hésitante.

« Oui. » Reniflai-je. « Ce n'est qu'un salaud, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour une petite amie car il voulait soi-disant se concentrer sur ses études alors que pendant six mois où nous sommes sortis ensemble, il s'en sortait toujours aussi bien ! » Lui racontai-je en me redressant.

« Il exagère, pour moi ce n'est pas une excuse valable. » Fit Sue.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Je m'interrompis un instant avant de reprendre d'une petite voix, inquiète de sa réaction face à la suite. « Et il m'a dit aussi que…qu'il sortait avec moi uniquement pour attendre que je lui donne ma virginité. » Révélai-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

J'entendis Sue hoqueter de surprise et je n'osai pas la regarder de peur de lire de la déception dans ses yeux car elle avait beau ne pas être ma vraie mère, je la considérais un peu comme telle. Je pouvais tout lui dire et je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. Mais sur ce coup là, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Après un long moment passer dans le silence, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me faire croiser son regard. J'y lu de la peine, du choc, du désarroi mais surtout de l'amour. Pas de déception, ni de reproche.

« Rassures-moi juste sur un détail Bella car c'est une chose dont nous n'avons jamais parler et j'admet que j'aurai dû avoir cette conversation avec toi plus tôt : vous vous êtes protégés ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Nous avions des préservatifs. »

« Très bien dans ce cas. » Souffla t-elle de soulagement.

« Bah oui, je ne vais quand même pas avoir un enfant alors que je vais avoir seulement dix-sept ans. » Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules en signe d'évidence.

Ma réplique la fit rire, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire qui se fana bien vite. Je ne me voyais pas avoir des enfants un jour. Je pensais ne pas être capable de savoir comment m'y prendre avec un nouveau-né. La seule fois où l'idée m'avait effleurée l'esprit fut quand j'étais avec Edward. Il m'arrivais de nous imaginer dans le futur, allongés tous les deux sur un lit avec un petit bébé installé entre nous. Malheureusement, cette vision n'aboutira jamais.

« Je suis désolé pour ton histoire avec Edward ma chérie mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais, même si tu peux le penser en ce moment. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais tu dois l'oublier et avancer. »

En effet. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? On dit qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir un jour aimer un autre homme autant que je l'aimais lui ? Je crains que cela soit impossible. Je savais à l'avance que je penserais toujours à lui.

« Il a agit comme un idiot je le reconnais mais tu veux que je te dise ? Des gars comme ça il y en aura toujours. Tu as eus le malheur d'être tombée sur l'un d'eux. Mais il existe aussi des garçons très bien. Je te l'accorde ils sont très rares mais je sais que tu trouvera la personne qui te convient. On la trouve toujours et souvent quand on s'y attend le moins. » Poursuivit-elle.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle a raison. J'aurais juste tellement voulu qu'Edward soit le contraire de ce qu'il était actuellement. Décidemment, si mes amours commençaient ainsi, qu'est-ce que ça allait être d'ici quelques années ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser je crois.

« Et tu sais, un jour, il regrettera de t'avoir perdu, j'en suis sur. Et ce jour là, il s'en mordra les doigts ! » Termina t-elle enfin.

Je ne regrettai pas de m'être confié à Sue. Mon moral n'était pas franchement au meilleur mais il n'était déjà plus au plus bas.

« Ça te dit de préparer le dîner avec moi ? » Me proposa t-elle, pour me changer les idées j'en étais sur.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trop envie. »

Je voulais surtout rester seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, bien que j'apprécie la tentative de ma belle-mère pour éviter que je me renferme sur ma peine.

« D'accord ma puce. »

Elle se leva après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur mon front et redescendis dans la cuisine. Quant à moi, je me rallongeai sur le matelas et laissai mon esprit divaguer dans mes souvenirs. Celui qui l'emporta sur les autres fut le jour où notre relation avait débutée…

_Flash-back_

_« Dépêchez-vous les filles, on va être en retard ! » S'impatienta Charlie._

_« On arrive ! » Leur répondit Sue._

_« Ah c'est bien les femmes ça ! Toujours à passer un temps fou dans la salle de bain à se pomponner pour tenter de gommer les imperfections de leur peau et ressembler à des barbies. » Se moqua Emmett._

_« Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la barbie une fois sortie de la salle de bain espèce de grizzly ! » Le rembarrai-je alors que ma belle mère finit d'arranger mon chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches retombant sur mes épaules dénudées._

_« Hou, j'ai peur ! » Rit-il, toujours derrière la porte._

_Je soupirai en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Décidemment, mon frère resterait toujours aussi idiot. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de remède pour ça. _

_« Voilà, c'est bon, tu es parfaite ! » S'exclama Sue._

_« Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Souffla mon père alors que sa femme et moi sortions de la salle de bain. « Vous êtes ravissante toutes les deux ! » Nous complimenta t-il en nous examinant de haut en bas enfin surtout en dévorant Sue du regard._

_« Merci. » Répondîmes-nous en chœur, souriante._

_« J'en reviens pas, tu ressemblerais presque à une fille dans cette tenue ! » Me taquina Emmett ce qui lui value une claque derrière la tête de la part de Sue. « Aïe. Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Se plaignit mon frère en se massant le crâne._

_« C'est pour avoir fait une remarque désagréable à ta sœur et maintenant tu t'excuse et on y va ! » Ordonna t-elle._

_« Pardon soeurette, je voulais pas dire ça. Tu es vraiment superbe. » Lança t-il avant de descendre rapidement pour rejoindre la voiture._

_Son comportement me fit rire. Décidemment, Sue savait avoir de l'autorité sur lui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas notre vraie mère. Mais bon, elle tenait quand même ce rôle la plupart du temps vue qu'Emmett et moi vivions ici depuis une dizaine d'année afin de laisser notre mère voyager avec son nouveau mari et que nous la connaissions depuis près de cinq ans, temps depuis lequel elle était devenue la nouvelle madame Swan. Je mentirai si je disais l'avoir adopter dés le début mais cela m'avait fait du bien finalement d'avoir de nouveau une présence féminine à mes côtés. Je préférai de loin me confier à elle en ce qui concernait certains problèmes féminins plutôt qu'à mon père ou à mon frère. _

_Enfin bref, ce soir, nous étions la veille de la nouvelle année et comme à chaque trente et un décembre, il y avait une petite soirée organisée à la réserve de la Push où toute la ville était conviée. Bien que je ne fus pas très friande de ce genre de réunion, cela me permettait de passer une soirée agréable avec mes amis et ma famille en même temps, ce qui n'était en somme pas trop déplaisant. Nous nous rendîmes donc tous ensemble là-bas. Une fois arrivée, j'informai mon père que j'allais retrouver Angela et partis ensuite à sa recherche._

_Ce n'était pas une chose aisée vu le monde présent et je tentais tant bien que mal de me faufiler entre les gens sans les déranger. Bien évidemment, ma maladresse refit surface à ce moment là et je percutai assez violemment le corps de quelqu'un. Je serai d'ailleurs tomber à terre si la personne n'avait pas eut le réflexe d'enrouler un bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir._

_« Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention et… » Commençai-je en relevant les yeux pour me noyer dans des yeux émeraudes qui me laissèrent sans voix._

_Je n'arrivai pas à croire dans les bras de qui je me trouvais. Edward Cullen. Un des garçons les plus canons du lycée. Toutes les filles lui couraient après, moi de même, bien que je fantasme sur lui en toute discrétion et la seule personne au courant de mon attirance pour lui fût mon amie Angela. Il fallait dire que ce gars à l'allure d'un Apollon vivant, muscler juste comme il faut et aux cheveux cuivrés en bataille était presque autant harceler par les filles que ceux de l'équipe de football de l'établissement, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Je pouvais donc me considérer comme chanceuse ce soir._

_« Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? » Me demanda t-il sans toutefois me lâcher._

_« No…non. Ça va…je vais bien. » Baragouinai-je en sentant mon corps frissonner d'être trop proche du siens._

_« Tant mieux. »_

_Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux et moi dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne nous bouscule, brisant ainsi la bulle de quiétude qui s'était formé entre nous. Je me dégageai alors de l'étreinte d'Edward, à regret._

_« Euh…passe une bonne soirée. » Lui lançai-je avant de m'en aller, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre._

_Je vis enfin mon amie. Elle discutait avec Jacob, Seth et Leah près d'un arbre dans le jardin, un peu en retrait du brouhaha que généraient la fête et les invités. _

_« Ah, enfin te voilà. Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu en venant ici. » Blagua Jacob._

_« Dans ce cas là j'aurais suivis ton odeur pour retrouver le chemin ! » Rétorquai-je en souriant._

_« Toujours aussi amusante à ce que je vois. »_

_« Que veux tu, on m'aime comme ça. »_

_« Bon, si tu es là, ça veut dire que maman aussi alors je vais allez la voir ! » Déclara Leah._

_« Attend, je viens avec toi. » Annonça Seth._

_Ils partirent donc tous les deux retrouver Sue. Il s'agissait de leur mère mais ils ne la voyaient plus autant qu'avant qu'elle ne devienne ma belle-mère car eux vivent avec leur père à la Push puisque c'est ici que se trouve leur école. Ils venaient régulièrement dormir à la maison le week-end mais cela ne suffisait pas à pallier à l'absence de leur mère au quotidien._

_« Au fait, de quoi vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ? » Leur demandai-je._

_« Des résolutions qu'on prendrait pour la nouvelle année. » Répondit Angela. « Pour Jacob c'est de parvenir à faire des cascades avec sa moto. »_

_« J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il choisirait d'être plus mature. » Le taquinai-je._

_« Je le suis, seulement tu n'es jamais là pour le constater. »_

_« Je te connais Jacob, tout simplement. »_

_« Bon, plutôt que de parler de ma résolution, dis nous plutôt la tienne ? »_

_« Je pense que ma résolution sera…d'avoir un petit ami. » Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux._

_« Ah oui ? Et tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ? » S'intéressa t-il en croisant les bras._

_Je savais que Jacob avait toujours eut un petit faible pour moi alors que je ne le considérais que comme un ami, voir même comme un frère. Je n'avais jamais répondu à ses avances et je ne souhaitai pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion face à ce que je venais de dire._

_« Pas pour le moment mais je vais y penser. »_

_Je le vis acquiescer, l'air triste. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir mais je n'allais quand même pas accepter de sortir avec lui rien que pour lui faire plaisir et sans rien ressentir pour lui. Ça ne serait pas correct, autant pour lui que pour moi._

_« Eh ben moi, je te suis. » S'écria Angela. « J'ai envie d'amour alors ma résolution sera comme la tienne ! »_

_« Ah les femmes. » Soupira Jacob, nous faisant rire avec Angela. _

_La faim commençant à se faire sentir, nous retournâmes près de la maison pour chercher de quoi nous sustenter. La soirée se passa tranquillement avec les blagues de Jacob et d'Emmet, toujours aussi complice et entraînant Seth avec eux ainsi que nos moments de folies à Angela, Leah et moi sur la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion. Je me sentais épier en permanence et dés que je tournai la tête, je surprenais Edward en train de m'observer et cela me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. J'essayai toutefois d'ignorer son regard sur moi._

_« Attention tout le monde, dans quelque instant nous allons passer à une nouvelle année ! » Annonça une voix dans le micro._

_Je me dépêchai de retrouver ma famille afin de passer ce moment avec eux. Je vis la plupart des gens m'imiter tandis que nous nous rapprochâmes de l'estrade où se tenait l'homme avec le micro. Lorsqu'il commença à décompter les secondes, toute la ville hurla en chœur avec lui._

_« Dans 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! » Brailla t-il alors qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait derrière lui._

_« BONNE ANNEE ! » Crièrent nous tous en même temps._

_Chaque famille se souhaita la nouvelle année avant que la fête ne reprenne son cours. Pour ma part, je me mis à la recherche une seconde fois mes amis sauf que je tombais nez à nez avec Edward après avoir fait seulement trois pas._

_« Bonne année Bella. » Souffla t-il près de mon oreille._

_« Bonne année à toi aussi Edward. » Lui retournai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas rougir à cause de notre proximité._

_« Je peux te parler dans un lieu plus…tranquille ? »_

_J'acquiesçai timidement et le suivit en direction de la place qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètre de là. Nous nous baladâmes un instant au bord de l'eau, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne enfin la parole._

_« Tu sais…je t'ai observer toute la soirée… » Commença t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour amorcer la conversation._

_« J'avais remarquer. » Dis-je doucement et sur un ton lui faisant comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas._

_« Hum…oui… » Fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. « J'ai hésité à venir te parler plus tôt en fait. »_

_Il semblait chercher ses mots et je décidai de ne pas l'interrompre au risque qu'il se rétracte. J'étais déjà dans tous mes états rien que de parler avec lui alors la dernière chose que je souhaitais était de le faire fuir._

_« Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je vais être assez direct. » Il inspira un grand coup et se lança. « Je me demandais si tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »_

_Hein ? Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il voulait sortir avec moi ? Le monde ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond car je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un garçon aussi beau que lui et qui pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait me demandais à moi, une fille d'une banalité effrayante de sortir avec lui ? Je devais être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible._

_J'entendis un soupir provenant d'Edward et je me rendis compte d'à quel point il semblait déçu. Il avait également baissé les yeux et commençait à s'en aller. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas prononcer un mot et donc pas répondu à sa question. La réponse pour moi était pourtant évidente mais j'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi. En à peine une seconde, j'en conclus que non sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi désemparé par mon silence et je le rattrapai rapidement, me plaçant devant lui pour le faire s'arrêter. _

_Il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi alors afin de le faire réagir et en même temps répondre à sa demande, je crochetai son cou de mes bras et me dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre nos lèvres. Alors que j'allais me reculer, il enserra ma taille pour me garder contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, nos front se touchant et les yeux clos, savourant ce moment de plénitude. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fîmes demi-tour pour retourner en direction des festivités, main dans la main. Ce soir là marquait le début de ma toute première relation amoureuse et selon les dires de mon amoureux, il en était de même pour lui. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rêver mieux comme début de nouvelle année._

_Fin du flash-back_

En repensant à cette soirée mémorable, mon cœur se déchira un peu plus. Notre histoire d'amour avait débutée sur un aspect digne d'un conte de fée à mes yeux. J'avais passé les six mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie avec lui et tout s'est écroulé sans que je n'aie rien vu venir. On dit que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être d'accord avec ce proverbe et encore moins l'expérimenter de cette manière.

A présent, je m'en voulais presque d'être sortis avec lui. J'avais longtemps envier ces filles heureuses en compagnie de leur petit ami mais je n'avais pas mesurer les dégâts que provoquerait une rupture vue qu'Edward restait mon premier amour, celui qui avait eut le droit à mes premières fois. Pour cela aussi je me dégoûtais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière je devrais tout simplement vivre avec le fait que l'homme que j'aimais s'est servit de moi pour me larguer une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mon estomac se tordit violemment en me souvenant de cette douloureuse trahison et je fus prise d'une violente nausée. Je me levais alors précipitamment et arrivai à temps dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans les toilettes. En me redressant, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et je me fis peur à moi-même. Mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, mes yeux rougis et gonflés à cause des pleurs et mon teint encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire. Je faisais vraiment peine à voir.

Je m'étais pourtant jurer de ne jamais me mettre dans un tel état à cause d'un garçon et voilà que cela se produisait quand même. Je me fis une nouvelle promesse à cet instant. La promesse que cette erreur de jugement ne se reproduirait plus, que la prochaine fois, je réfléchirais davantage avant de me lancer tête baissé dans une relation sous prétexte que le mec est plus que séduisant. Après tout, l'aspect psychologique ne comptait-il pas plus que le physique ?

Las de me remémorer cette journée maudite et épuiser, je me lavais rapidement les dents avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de me glisser sous mes draps. Sans le vouloir, ma peine refit surface et je passais encore une bonne demi-heure à pleurer avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte enfin, anesthésiant par la même occasion la douleur de mon cœur.

* * *

Il me tarde de lire vos réactions suite à ce chapitre! Pas tapez s'il vous plait sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite lol ^^.


	3. Chapter 3 : Découverte

Hello everybody !

Et non, vous ne rêvez bien je reviens bien avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps pour cette fic, plus que l'autre ! J'ai honte, franchement mais rassurez vous, pour celle-là j'ai pris de l'avance et dans l'écriture j'en suis presque à la moitié du cinquième chapitre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous y aurez plus rapidement lol faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Sinon bah mon retard pour cette fic s'explique en grande partie par une panne sèche. J'avais les idées mais n'arrivais pas à les mettre par écrit et puis un jour, le déclic et tout est venu. Sinon bah un chapitre que je trouve moyen comparé à celui que j'écris actuellement mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place et je crois que certaines vont être contentes en lisant ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire.

Certaines personnes m'ont demander si un POV Edward arriverait bientôt alors je vous annonce que non, pas dans l'immédiat mais il est prévu et il devrait normalement en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'été mais ce n'est pas sur, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas dans les premiers chapitres. Il est prévu pour le chapitre 5 si tout se passe comme je le souhaite alors en attendant, il faudra vous contenter du point de vue de Bella lol.

Allez, bonne lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**alicia **: Et oui, et je ne te promet pas que les chapitres suivants ne seront pas aussi triste. Bella essaiera de s'en remettre mais j'ai prévu de lui faire vivre plein de choses qui ne l'aideront pas à aller forcément mieux. Pour le point de vue Edward, c'est prévue mais pas dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas dire exactement quand il va être mais l'histoire sera déjà plus avancée que maintenant. Quand à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, cela devrait arriver bien plus tard. Merci de me lire.

**Jenny** : Si je ne connaissais pas mon personnage, je dirai comme toi que c'est un salaud et je pense que ce ne sera pas la seule fois où tu vas penser ça. Merci de me lire.

**LILIA68** : Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pense ce qu'il dit quand il rompt avec Bella…en tout cas, je ne vais pas dévoiler ça, ça serait beaucoup moins drôle lol. Merci de me lire.

**titou318** : LOL voilà la suite et merci de me lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

La vie avait reprit son cours. Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux cinq septembre qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme le jour où tout a basculé. Mon quotidien auparavant si enjoué et ensoleillé était devenu sombre et sans intérêt pour moi. J'avais beau me répéter qu'_il_ ne valait pas la peine que je me mette dans un état pareil pour lui, mon cœur refusait de m'écouter. D'ailleurs, une partie de moi espérait toujours qu'il reviendrait à mes côtés. En bonne amie attentionnée, Angela évitait d'aborder ce sujet, il en était de même de sa relation avec Ben qui, je le savais, perdurait malgré la distance. Je m'en voulais un peu sur le dernier point mais je ne souhaitai pas entendre parler d'amour en ce moment. Nous étions à cet instant en cour d'anglais et je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Ma tête tournait légèrement et l'envie de vomir me tiraillait l'estomac.

« Ça ne va pas Bella ? Tu es toute pâle ? » Chuchota Angela sur un ton inquiet.

« Disons que je ne suis pas en grande forme. » Gémis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

La fraîcheur de mes doigts froids me fit un bien fou.

« Tu veux que je demande à la prof de t'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Soufflai-je pour la rassurer bien que je doute d'aller de mieux en mieux.

Je reportai mon attention sur Mme Barner et tentai de me concentrer sur son cours seulement je n'y parvins pas. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus mal je me sentais. Sachant que je ne tiendrai pas le restant de l'heure, j'informai Angela de mon besoin de me rendre à l'infirmerie.

« Excusez-moi Mme Barner. » Se manifesta Angela, interrompant par la même occasion le monologue du professeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle Weber ? » Lui demanda sèchement l'intéresser apparemment mécontente de l'intervention de mon amie.

« Est-ce que je pourrai emmener Bella à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? Elle ne se sent pas très bien. »

« Très bien, allez-y. » Nous autorisa t-elle après m'avoir scruter un court instant.

En me levant, je fus prise de léger vertiges et je dû me tenir à Angela pour ne pas tomber alors qu'elle me faisait traverser la salle. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur nous, y comprit Edward bien entendu, avec qui je partageai cette matière également. Nous arrivions près du bureau de la prof quand je fus prise d'une nausée plus violente que les autres et je courus à la poubelle pour y vomir, provoquant des gémissements de dégoût de la part de mes camarades.

« Mais faites là sortir voyons mademoiselle Weber ! » S'emporta Mme Barner à notre encontre. » Emmenez-là à l'infirmerie immédiatement et vous seriez gentille d'apporter la poubelle avec vous et de la remettre à une femme de ménage ! » Ordonna t-elle pendant que je sortais en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre les toilettes.

Une fois à destination, je me dirigeai vers l'un des cabinets et vomis à nouveau. J'eus vaguement conscience de la présence d'Angela derrière moi, me retenant les cheveux pendant ce temps. Je m'adossai ensuite au mur après avoir tirer la chasse. Le sang tambourinait furieusement au niveau de mes tempes et il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Ça va aller ? » S'enquit mon amie, encore plus inquiète que tout à l'heure. « Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je crois que oui. » Dis-je en me relevant doucement pour ne pas avoir un vertige à nouveau.

J'allai me rincer la bouche à un des lavabos avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, soutenu par Angela. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'infirmière se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour venir à notre rencontre.

« Que se passe t-il ? » S'enquit-elle en aidant Angela à m'allonger sur le lit.

« Elle s'est sentit mal durant le cour et elle vient de vomir. » Expliqua mon amie alors que l'infirmière posait sa main sur mon front, vérifiant sans doute si j'étais fiévreuse.

« Tu n'as pas de température. » Constata t-elle en retirant sa main. « Tu vas néanmoins rester allongé ici et te reposer. Si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici une heure, j'appellerai chez toi pour que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. »

Je ne pus qu'hocher positivement la tête, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment que mon père soit au courant. Angela me salua et repartit en classe alors que je m'installai plus confortablement sur le lit après avoir indiquer mon nom et ma classe à l'infirmière. Je ne me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie qu'au moment où quelqu'un me secoua doucement l'épaule tout en appelant mon prénom.

« Bella ? Allez jeune fille, il faut te réveiller. »

J'ouvris les yeux, encore un peu fatigué mais quand même bien reposer.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Me demanda l'infirmière.

« Oui, ça va. » Répondis-je, la bouche un peu pâteuse en me redressant.

« C'est le midi. » M'informa t-elle. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger. »

Au même moment, mon ventre gronda, ce qui fit rire l'infirmière.

« Apparemment, j'ai bien fait. »

« Oui. » Approuvai-je en me levant doucement.

« Si tu te sens mal à nouveau, n'hésite pas à venir et à ce moment là, j'appellerai tes parents pour que l'un d'entre eux passe te chercher. » Ajouta t-elle avant que je ne parte.

« D'accord. »

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire. Après avoir charger un plateau de nourriture, je me mis en quête d'Angela, que je vis sur une table vers la droite. Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, une personne vint se mettre sur mon passage, une personne qui n'était autre que _lui_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupirai-je, ne tenant pas du tout à lui parler.

« Je…je voulais savoir si…tu allais mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? » Hésita t-il à me demander.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire d'abord ? » Lui lançai-je, acide.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Avoua t-il d'une petite voix.

« Mais ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Tu romps avec moi et après tu viens me demander si je vais bien ? » Rétorquai-je avec dédains. « Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi dorénavant ! »

Sur ce, je le contournai et rejoignis Angela qui avait évidemment assisté à ma brève conversation avec Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Savoir comment j'allais. » Dis-je amèrement.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Qu'étant donné que nous n'étions plus ensemble, je ne voulais plus le voir. »

Cela me fit tout de même du mal de dire ça. Depuis notre rupture, je ne cessais de souhaiter qu'il redevienne mon compagnon et en l'envoyant balader j'avais peut-être anéantie sa tentative de vouloir se rapprocher de moi pour éventuellement me récupérer par la suite. Et voilà que ma déprime me reprenait à nouveau.

« Tu as bien fait Bella. » Conclut Angela. « Je sais que ça fait mal d'entendre ces mots mais s'il t'aimait vraiment, il ne t'aurait pas traité comme ça à la rentrée. Il ne te mérite pas et toi tu mérites bien mieux que lui. »

Je voulais tellement croire ce qu'elle me disait, ce que ma belle-mère disait également mais je ne pouvais pas y accepter. J'avais l'impression que si ce n'était pas lui, ça ne serait personne d'autre et je refusais d'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je savais à quel point mes réflexions pouvaient paraître ridicule surtout que j'avais toute la vie devant moi mais je n'arrivais pas à penser autrement.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis ce matin vu tout ce que tu as pris à manger. » Plaisanta mon amie en voyant le contenu mon plateau.

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Un coup je suis malade comme un chien et l'instant d'après je suis affamé au point de manger une deuxième assiette. » Commentai-je en enfournant une première fourchette de riz avec du poisson.

« Et depuis quand tu mange du poisson à la cantine, toi ? » S'étonna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh, j'en sais rien…disons que ça m'a donner envie d'y manger. » Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai que ça ne me ressemblait. Je mangeais seulement le poisson que quand je le cuisinais moi-même et aujourd'hui, ce plat concocter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi me faisait presque saliver. Etrange.

« Je dois tout simplement avoir faim après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

« Mouais. » Marmonna mon amie, pas vraiment convaincu.

Je continuais donc à manger tout en regardant ça et là dans le réfectoire. Mon regard se posa sur la table où _il_ se trouvait et mon cœur se serra à sa vue surtout lorsque je vis Tanya se coller contre lui. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps car dés le lendemain de notre séparation, qui était bien évidemment connu par tout le monde grâce à notre petite scène sur le parking, elle lui avait mit le grappin dessus et ne le lâchait plus. Elle essayait de le reconquérir, ou bien de le conquérir tout court. Elle avait été la première à avoir coucher avec lui, dans une soirée où ils étaient tous les deux assez ivres. Le lendemain il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'avait quasiment harcelé. Autant dire qu'elle n'en avait pas sauté de joie le jour où elle a apprit que je sortais avec lui. Elle me menait la vie dure depuis. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à lui tourner autour, la quasi-totalité de la gente féminine de ce bahut lui courrait après pour tenter sa chance. J'ignorai s'il sortait avec cette blonde décoloré ou non et je m'en fichai. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à présent et le voir traîner avec elle me fit saisir l'ironie de son discours sur le _« je veux réussir mon année et je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser distraire par une petite amie. »_ Il n'y a pas à dire, il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule sur toute la ligne.

Angela vit ce que je regardai mais ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant que cette vision m'était plutôt douloureuse. Nous finîmes de manger en silence et les cours reprirent. A la fin de la journée, je voulus faire un tour avant de rentrer chez moi afin de me changer un peu les idées alors je décidai de passer à la réserve pour faire une visite surprise à Jacob. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis avant les vacances d'été et il me manquait. En arrivant chez les Black, j'allai frapper à la porte et c'est Billy, le père de Jacob, qui vint m'ouvrir.

« Bella ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Ça fait bien longtemps. »

« Bonjour Billy. Je suis désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et c'est pour ça que je viens. Jacob est là ? »

« Il est partit se balader sur la plage il y a une demi-heure, il devrait encore y être. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais je t'en prit. »

Je partis donc en direction de la plage et j'aperçus en effet Jacob qui s'amusait à faire ricocher des pierres sur l'eau.

« Très impressionnant ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir faire ça ! »

« Bella ! » S'exclama t-il.

Il vint à ma rencontre en courant et me pris dans ses bras.

« Eh ben alors, ça c'est une surprise ! » Se réjouit-il en me reposant à terre. « Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu. »

« Je sais. Excuses-moi mais je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment. » Dis-je tout bas.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'affola t-il aussitôt.

« Oh rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu mens très mal Bella et tu le sais. » Se moqua t-il. « Allez, racontes-moi tout. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. »

Je ne pouvais décidément rien lui cacher. Je le connaissais depuis bien trop longtemps ce qui fait qu'il lisait en moi aussi aisément qu'un livre ouvert.

« Edward a rompu avec moi à la rentrée. » Avouai-je la gorge serrer et les yeux fermer pour retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler rien qu'à la prononciation de son prénom et aux souvenirs de cette douloureuse journée qui m'assaillirent sur le moment.

Repenser à notre rupture me faisait toujours horriblement souffrir. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter cette nouvelle situation. Il m'était impossible de l'oublier. Ne plus être dans ses bras me manquait, nos longues conversations téléphoniques le soir après l'école me manquaient. Pour faire court, chaque instant que je passais avec lui avant me manquait. Les gens disent qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour mais j'étais persuadé que dans mon cas, je ne pourrais pas me remettre de cette séparation, jamais.

« C'est pas plus mal. » Gronda Jacob, me tirant de mes pensées. « Ce n'était pas un mec pour toi de toute façon. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » L'agressai-je, n'appréciant pas du tout son air soudain réjouit face à cette annonce.

« Vous étiez trop différent l'un de l'autre. Ce genre de mec ne pense qu'à une chose : le sexe, alors que toi tu espère plus une relation durable. Votre histoire était vouée à l'échec dés le départ. »

« Je ne te permet pas de me balancer ça ! » M'emportai-je davantage. « J'aimais Edward et lui aussi m'aimait. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, nous avions pas mal de chose en commun et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait penser le contraire d'ailleurs ? »

« Mais ça se voit qu'il est le genre de type à ne chercher qu'un aventure d'un soir et à chaque fois qu'il était avec nous en soirée il ne parlait pas beaucoup ! » S'est-il exclamé.

Je commençai à avoir envie de le gifler pour oser critiquer Edward. D'accord il a des défauts et m'a avoué être sortie avec moi uniquement pour obtenir ma virginité –ce que je ne dévoilerait pas à mon ami- mais de là à dire que lui et moi étions totalement différent, il y a des limites. D'accord, il ne parlait pas beaucoup quand nous nous retrouvions avec nos amis mais c'est parce qu'il n'appréciait pas le comportement de Jacob à mon égard et il passait alors toute la soirée à le surveiller. En effet, ce dernier et moi étions très proches et il nous arrivait d'être très tactile par moment, ce que mon compagnon désapprouvait totalement.

« Tu ne sais rien de lui ni de ce que nous vivions ensemble et je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui. Tu m'avais d'ailleurs dis que tu ne me jugerai pas. »

« Je sais, désolé Bella. C'était plus fort que moi. Tu me pardonnes. »

« Evidemment gros bêta ! »

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'ailleurs ? Il ne faisait que me protéger comme Emmett le ferais. Ce qui m'étonnai le plus en revanche, fut que je prenne ainsi la défense d'Edward alors que j'aurai du lui en vouloir pour le restant de ma vie de m'avoir jeter comme il l'a fait. Mais que voulez-vous ? L'amour rend vraiment idiot parfois et c'est justement pour ça qu'il m'était impossible de lui reprocher son acte, bien qu'il m'eut fait souffrir plus que nécessaire.

« Parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plait. » Quémandai-je, désirant à tout prix changer de sujet.

« Très bien. » Accepta t-il. « Et si je te disais que je vais venir dans ton lycée, tu dirais quoi ? »

« C'est sérieux ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Très. J'ai demandé à Billy de quitter l'école de la réserve pour venir dans ton lycée et ainsi être plus proche de la ville. Si tout va bien, d'ici deux jours tu devras me supporter quotidiennement. »

« Mais c'est super ! » Me réjouis-je en lui sautant au cou.

« Je trouve aussi. » Rit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Cela me réjouissait vraiment de savoir qu'il allait être à mes côtés en permanence, non pas que la compagnie d'Angela me déplaisait, loin de là, mais Jacob me manquait et je savais qu'avec lui près de moi tous les jours, je ne pourrais qu'aller de mieux en mieux. En effet, Jacob était un de ces gars qui a la faculté de vous distraire de vos problèmes en un clin d'œil et tout ça, rien qu'en lançant des blagues à tout bout de champs ou en inventant tout un tas d'histoire à dormir debout sur ce qu'il adviendrait de notre avenir respectif. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett sur ce point, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont aussi amis et le fait que je considère mon ami comme un second grand frère, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus jeune que moi.

« Et sinon, quoi de beau dans ta vie en ce moment ? Toujours pas de copine ou de fille en vue ? » Lui demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes séparés.

« Non, il n'y a toujours qu'une seule et unique personne qui m'intéresse. » Souffla t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Jake, je t'en prie… » Soupirai-je en détournant le regard en espérant qu'il renoncerait à continuer sur ce sujet.

« Je ne perds pas espoir, Bella et je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser tomber. » M'assura t-il. « Surtout maintenant que tu n'es plus avec… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom, s'il te plait. » Le coupai-je d'une voix suppliante. « Et le fait que je sois à présent célibataire de nouveau ne veut pas dire que je vais sortir avec toi. »

« D'accord. Mais ne me reproche pas d'essayer car je ne vais pas abandonner. »

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Il finirait bien par comprendre avec le temps, du moins, j'osai l'espérer, que rien ne se passerait jamais entre nous. Oui, j'adorai passer du temps en sa compagnie et nous étions assez proche mais là où lui me considérait presque comme sa petite ami, moi je voyais simplement un bon copain avec qui je passais des bons moments et qui me permettait d'oublier un peu les mauvais moments de ma vie. Je lui répétai pourtant que pour moi, il ressemblait plus à un grand frère et que sortir avec lui me ferait sentir comme si je sortais avec Emmett mais il insistait sur le fait que mes sentiments pouvaient changer. Je n'osai plus le contredire pour ne pas le blesser ni risquer de me disputer avec lui.

« Ça te dit de manger avec nous ce soir ? » Me proposa t-il pour couper court au silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

« C'est gentil mais pas ce soir. » Déclinai-je gentiment. « Un autre fois, promis. »

« Je te le rappellerai en temps voulu. » Me sourit-il bien que je lu dans ses yeux sa déception.

Nous passâmes encore un long moment à parler de tout et de rien avec qu'il ne soit l'heure que je rentre chez moi pour faire mes devoirs et aider Sue à faire la cuisine pour les hommes de la maison.

Comme prévu, deux jours plus tard, Jacob fit irruption dans mon lycée et qu'elle étrange coïncidence que la majorité de ses cours correspondent avec les miens. Il restait tout le temps avec Angela et moi et nous formions tous trois un joyeux trio. Il fut bien entendu regardé de travers toute la journée mais il ignora royalement les regards insistant sur lui. J'avais même noté le regard froid et noir d'Edward envers lui. C'est évident qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la présence de mon ami dans notre école et encore moins à mes côtés en permanence. Lui avait remarquer dés le début que Jacob avait un faible pour moi, ce que je m'était empressé de rectifier, jusqu'au jour où j'en avais parler à mon ami qui m'avait tout révéler. Je ne l'avais bien évidemment jamais dit à Edward pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu entre nous car il s'agissait d'un sujet assez épineux entre nous. Enfin, ce qu'il pensait de me voir avec Jacob m'était égal à présent car il s'agissait d'un vrai bol d'air pour moi et malgré que nous fussions l'attraction principale de l'établissement ce jour là, tout se passa pour le mieux.

Seulement quelques jours après ça, au moment de dîner, des nausées me reprirent à nouveau et je passais pas moins de dix minutes dans la salle de bain, la tête dans les toilettes avec Sue qui me retenait les cheveux en arrière.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu ailles voir le docteur, Bella. » Suggéra t-elle, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

« Ça va passer. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas utile d'aller voir le médecin pour si peu. » La contredis-je, n'ayant pas du tout envie de consulter mon médecin. « C'est sûrement la fatigue qui me rend malade. »

« On va attendre jusqu'à demain matin et si tu ne vas pas mieux, tu iras voir le médecin. On est d'accord ? »

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel et je n'eus d'autre choix que de céder.

« Entendu. » Acceptai-je de mauvaise grâce.

Elle m'aida à me redresser pour que je me rince la bouche et me lave vite fait les dents. Nous descendîmes ensuite dans la cuisine pour dîner. Mon père et mon frère ainsi que ma belle-mère me jetaient fréquemment des regards discrets. Je les savais préoccupés par mon état mais tout de même, de les voir m'épier de la sorte me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'avalai pas grand-chose et partis me coucher aussitôt mon repas terminé tellement j'étais épuisé. Je trouvais cela un peu étrange d'être aussi fatigué ces derniers temps, cependant je n'y pensais pas plus et rejoignis le monde du sommeil très vite. Comme un fait exprès, je fus réveiller le lendemain matin par une nouvelle nausée. J'eus d'ailleurs juste le temps de me rendre à la salle de bain pour vomir. Evidemment, il fallu que Sue m'entende me lever précipitamment et me rejoigne à toute vitesse pour me soutenir une fois encore.

« Bon, c'est décidé, aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas à l'école et je te déposerai dans la matinée chez le médecin. » Décida t-elle. « En plus, vu que demain c'est le week-end tu pourras te reposer tranquillement.

« D'accord. » Soufflai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être autant malade. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Je ne me sentais pourtant pas souffrante. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mes maux sur le contre coup de ma rupture étant donner qu'elle datait de plus d'un mois et bien que je me sente triste et blessé dans mon cœur, il me semblait avoir dépasser le stade de me rendre malade pour un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Je suivis Sue au rez-de-chaussée après m'être emmitouflé dans un plaid. Elle prit toutefois ma température avant de téléphoner au médecin pour savoir s'il pouvait me prendre ce matin. Evidemment, je n'avais pas de fièvre. Elle appela également mon lycée pour les prévenir de mon absence. Je tentais d'avaler quelque chose mais comme la veille au soir, l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous et je ne pu avaler que deux des pancakes que ma belle-mère avait préparer pour moi.

« Tout est régler Bella. » M'annonça Sue en raccrochant le combiner du téléphone. « Le Docteur Cook peut te recevoir ce matin. »

« Tu es encore malade Bella ? » S'enquit mon père en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le front pour me dire bonjour.

« J'ai appelé le médecin et j'y conduirais Bella tout à l'heure. » L'informa ma belle-mère.

« Tu as bien fais. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

« Beurk, faites ça ailleurs, y a des enfants ici ! » S'exclama mon frère en débarquant dans la cuisine.

« Mais personne ne t'obliges à regarder. » Répliqua mon père en se servant du café.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour toi ! » Le gronda Sue, les mains sur les hanches.

Emmett se dépêcha d'aller déposer un bisou sur sa joue et il en fit de même pour moi.

« Eh ben, ça a pas l'air d'aller Belly. » Remarqua t-il en s'installant sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Et pourtant je pète la forme. » Rétorquai-je cyniquement.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tu as l'air d'un zombie avec ton visage blanc et tes yeux explosés. » Insista t-il.

« Merci du compliment, vraiment. » Lui lançai-je froidement. « Bon, je vais me rallonger. »

Je me levai et remontais dans ma chambre où je m'effondrai sur le lit. A peine avais-je touché le matelas que je me sentis partir dans l'inconscience. Sue vint me réveiller quelques heures plus tard pour me conduire au cabinet du médecin. Je n'avais pas de nausées cette fois-ci mais je me sentais tout de même assez barbouillée. Je m'habillai et après un rapide passage à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage et me laver les dents, nous nous mîmes en route.

« Bon, je vais te laisser y aller seule, Bella. Je vais aller faire quelques courses alors si je ne suis pas là quand tu as fini, tu me rejoins ? » Déclara t-elle une fois à bon port.

« D'accord. Mais tu ne dois pas travailler aujourd'hui normalement ? » Remarquai-je.

Sue était serveuse dans un restaurant à Port Angeles. C'est pourquoi je fus étonné qu'elle ne soit pas au travail à cette heure là.

« Non, j'avais pris ma journée pour pouvoir préparer nos affaires à ton père et moi vu que nous partons ce soir. Betty a accepté de me remplacer au restaurant donc je lui suis redevable et puis, ce n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte que je sois là vu que tu es malade. »

« C'est vrai. Bon, à toute à l'heure Sue. »

« A toute à l'heure Bella. »

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, je rejoignis la salle d'attente où je m'installai. Ce fut à mon tour de passer une demi-heure plus tard. Le médecin m'invita à entrer dans son bureau et à m'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il en faisait de même.

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Eh bien je…depuis quelques temps, je suis assez fatigué et je vomis souvent aussi. » Enumérai-je tandis qu'il prenait quelques notes.

« As-tu d'autres symptômes ? Comme des maux de ventre, par exemple ? »

« Oui et j'ai également des envies soudaines de manger des aliments que je n'aime pourtant pas particulièrement. »

Il hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant. Son silence me rendait extrêmement nerveuse.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai ? » Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« A quand remonte tes dernières menstruations, Bella ? » Eluda t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne me répondait pas et me demandant ce que mes menstruations venaient faire dans cette histoire. Je réfléchis néanmoins à sa question en essayant de me rappeler de quand datait mes dernières règles.

« Euh…je ne m'en souviens pas. Ce n'est pas du tout régulier vous savez. »

« Bon, je vais t'examiner maintenant. Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur la table. »

J'obéis timidement, loin d'être à l'aise avec mon corps. Je fus plus que gênée de me retrouver en sous-vêtements face à mon médecin et c'est en me cachant pudiquement autant que je le pouvais que je m'allongeai sur la table d'examen. Le docteur commença en appuyant doucement sur différents endroits au niveau de mon ventre.

« Tu prends la pilule ? » M'interrogea t-il sans s'interrompre.

« Euh non. » Soufflai-je tout cas.

« Mais tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ? »

J'acquiesçai, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec ces questions.

« Et tu t'es toujours protéger ? » Insista t-il alors que j'étais de plus en plus perdu.

« Eh bien, je… » Réfléchis-je, soudainement prise d'un gros doute. « Oui…je crois. » Affirmai-je avec hésitation.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à faire son travail.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai ? » Répétai-je d'une voix tremblante, en ayant marre de son silence et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Je redoutai ce qu'il m'annoncerait. Au lieu de me répondre, il saisit une sorte de petite sonde de forme arrondie qu'il déposa sur mon ventre et qui était reliée à une petite enceinte. Lorsqu'il mit l'appareil en marche, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit tambour et celui-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs fortement à un cœur qui bat, bien que le rythme soit trop rapide pour que ce soit le cas. Je restai bloqué sur ma dernière pensée. _Semblable à un cœur qui bat ?_ Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait s'agir du mien vu l'endroit où se trouvait la sonde. Mais cela ne voulait quand même pas dire que… ?

« Mais…mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Feins-je d'être ignorante.

Je préférai la jouer comme si j'étais bête, priant de toutes mes forces pour me tromper, pour que le médecin ne m'annonce pas ce que je craignais d'avoir compris.

« C'est le cœur de ton bébé que tu entends là. » Lâcha t-il finalement, mettant fin au suspens.

Je crus recevoir un violent coup de massue sur la tête. _Un bébé_ ? _Mon_ bébé ?

« Tu es enceinte, Bella. » Conclut-il, comme si j'étais assez idiote pour ne pas comprendre cet état de fait.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je m'en serais aperçu plus tôt, c'est obligé. Mais comment n'ai-je pas vu ça arriver ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Les nausées, les maux de ventre, la fatigue, les envies bizarre concernant la nourriture…tout ça aurait du me mettre sur la voix. Et moi non, rien. L'idée que tous ces symptômes auraient pu être provoquer par une soi-disant grossesse ne m'avait pas effleurée l'esprit un seul instant.

Je sortis du cabinet dans un état second, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je me rappelais vaguement des recommandations du médecin concernant un rendez-vous en urgence chez mon gynécologue pour déterminer le stade de ma grossesse et lancer une procédure d'avortement. Le tout maintenant était de le faire discrètement afin que mon père et Sue ne soient au courant de rien.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? La fin vous plait-elle ? Que voudriez-vous qu'il se passe au prochain chapitre ?**

**Cliquez sur la bubulle et faites péter les reviews !**

**A la prochaine tout le monde !**

**MissCullen73**


	4. Chapter 4: Les problèmes commençent

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Eh oui, me revoilà enfin après une longue absence bien que le chapitre soit prèt depuis un moment. En effet, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt car il manquait certains éléments. Enfin bref, je vous préviens déjà que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Je tiens à féliciter ceux/celles qui ont devinés de quel film je m'étais inspirer, il s'agit bien de « Clem : maman trop tôt ». Cette idée de fanfiction m'est venue en fait après avoir vu ce film et je voulais écrire une histoire semblable à celle de ce film car je trouve que c'est ce qui arrive à pas mal de jeune fille de nos jours. Néanmoins rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de le copier mot pour mot. J'ai mes propres idées quant à la suite de cette histoire, tout est déjà prévu.

Je voudrais aussi vous dire que pour mon autre histoire « La vie dont je rêvais », il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant le week-end prochain car je pars en vacance demain et le chapitre étant plus long que prévu initialement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir et de faire en sorte qu'il me plaise. Je ferais mon possible pour avancer le chapitre suivant durant cette semaine.

Je voulais également vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : j'ai eu mon BAC ! Je suis trop contente et j'espère que tout ceux et celles qui le passaient également l'ont également eut !

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre. Rendez-vous en bas !

**Réponses aux reviws :**

**Aely** : Eh oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Je me suis inspiré de ce film pour faire ma fic c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce film que ma fic vie en ce moment mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne copierai pas exactement la suite, je modifierai ce qu'il se passe et j'ai des idées pour ça. Merci de me lire et voici la suite.

**Alicia **: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu as aussi déchiré à l'exam. Merci de me lire.

**Marion **: Merci beaucoup. Voilà enfin la suite et merci de me lire.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Après avoir reprit une certaine contenance suite à ma visite chez le docteur, je pris le chemin en direction du magasin au coin de la rue pour rejoindre Sue. En chemin, je déposai inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre et je constatai qu'en effet, il y avait un léger renflement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il allait falloir que je fasse attention à ce que personne ne le remarque, c'est pourquoi j'ôtai tout de suite ma main de dessus mon ventre. Une fois au magasin, je tournai dans les rayons pour finalement réussir à retrouver ma belle-mère.

« Ah, Bella, tu es déjà là ? » S'étonna t-elle. « Alors, qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Que…que tout allait bien et que mes vomissements n'étaient dus qu'à la fatigue. » Mentis-je.

Je détestais avoir à raconter des mensonges, cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout mais dans ce cas, je n'avais pas le choix du tout. J'espérais seulement que ma belle-mère me croirait et que je m'étais montrer suffisamment persuasive.

« Ça me rassure, tu sais. » Soupira t-elle de soulagement en déposant un sachet de pâte dans le chariot. « Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais après notre conversation le mois dernier et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps j'ai eu tendance à croire que tu pouvais être tomber enceinte. » Finit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Je me figeais à ses paroles. Heureusement que j'étais allé seule à ce rendez-vous car au son de sa voix et à sa manière de parler de ça j'en déduisis que cela n'aurait pas été la meilleure nouvelle à leur annoncer. Cela me conforta également dans l'idée de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que j'aie réglé le problème. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin à travers les rayons et j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon trouble ainsi que mon petit ventre en croisant mes bras devant moi.

« Oh fait, ça m'embête de te laisser seule à la maison ce week-end, même si ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue. » Fit-elle coupable.

« Emmett ne sera pas là ? » M'exclamai-je surprise.

« Non. Il a annoncé hier qu'il partait le week-end avec des amis pour faire du camping. »

Je soupirai. Mon frère ne pensait vraiment pas que je pourrais avoir envie de ne pas me retrouver seule à la maison. Même si nous n'étions pas dans une ville dangereuse, cela ne me rassurait néanmoins pas de rester seule durant deux jours. Mais bien sur, cela ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit et ça serait une façon supplémentaire de se moquer de moi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. » Lui assurai-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. « Ça fait longtemps que vous aviez prévu ce week-end en amoureux à Seattle avec papa et je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous en priver. »

En effet, mon père voulait passer régulièrement, en général une fois tous les deux mois, un week-end rien que lui et Sue dans une autre ville. Je ne tenais pas à gâcher leur plaisir, surtout que je trouvais ça normal qu'ils aient besoin d'être un peu seuls tous les deux sans avoir à se préoccuper d'Emmett et moi.

« Oui, mais ça m'embête de te laisser seule deux jours alors que tu es malade. » Culpabilisa t-elle.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je t'assure que je vais réussir à me débrouiller ».

Et puis, en fin de compte, cela ne serait pas si mal d'être seule pendant deux jours. J'aurais la paix et la tranquillité nécessaire pour réfléchir.

« Bon, très bien dans ce cas. » Céda t-elle avec un sourire.

Je savais qu'elle attendait toujours ce genre de sortie avec impatience et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Nous allâmes en direction des caisses et après avoir régler nos achats, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Nous préparâmes le repas ensemble et passâmes à table. Une fois que nous eûmes fini la vaisselle, je montai m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je ressentais le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui m'arrivait et ma famille était bien évidemment exclu d'office. Je ne voulais pas déranger Rosalie qui devait être en plein travail alors j'envoyais un message à Angela pour lui demander de passer me voir à la fin des cours, auquel elle me répondit par l'affirmative. Je me laissai donc aller à mes pensées en attendant. Comme une évidence, elles étaient toutes tournées vers ce bébé qui grandissait en moi et à Edward. Ayant été le seul amant dans ma vie, il était clair que cet enfant fut le sien. Devrais-je lui dire ce qu'il en était ou garder ça sous silence et régler le problème sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien ?

J'ignorai comment agir avec ça. Une part de moi voulait qu'il le sache car peut-être qu'en apprenant cette nouvelle, il reviendrait vers moi et pourtant l'autre partie de mon esprit refusait catégoriquement de le mettre au courant et pour cause : je ne voulais pas être mère à dix-sept ans ! Il en était strictement hors de question ! Mais même si je ne gardais pas ce bébé, Edward avait tout de même le droit de savoir.

Un autre débat faisait rage en moi, celui de garder le bébé ou d'avorter. Dans un sens, cet enfant, j'en avais rêvé pour notre couple dans le futur, à supposer que nous soyons encore ensemble, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il s'agissait donc d'un rêve devenu réalité. Il s'agissait de l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime. Mais à l'opposé, cette vie de mère du bébé d'Edward n'aurait pas du se produire aussi tôt. Nous étions tout deux trop jeune pour vivre ça maintenant, surtout qu'il voulait faire des études et que cet évènement imprévu risquerait de gâcher ses chances de poursuivre son rêve. Alors que faire ? J'étais complètement dans le flou et j'espérai vraiment que mon amie pourrait m'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et mon esprit.

Les heures défilèrent et ce fut pour moi un soulagement lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée suivit par la voix d'Angela que Sue invita à rejoindre ma chambre.

« Oh Angie. » Pleurnichai-je en sautant au cou de mon amie alors qu'elle venait à peine de passer le pas de ma porte.

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda t-elle, dérouté par mon comportement.

« Oh, il faut que tu m'aide Angie, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas Bella mais d'abord tu vas te calmer. Et ensuite tu m'expliqueras tout, ok ? »

J'hochai la tête et me séparai d'elle. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit alors que je me calmai.

« Alors, dis-moi un peu ce qui se passe pour que tu te mette dans un tel état. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos messages à Jacob et moi, nous étions inquiets tu sais. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Il est vrai qu'ils m'avaient envoyés une dizaine de messages auxquels je n'avais pas répondu ce qui ne me ressemblai pas du tout. En temps normal, j'informai mes amis de mes absences et leur donnais des nouvelles alors que là, rien. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas leur dire que j'allais bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas du tout.

« Je suis désolé Angela mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien ce matin. Tu sais, j'ai encore eu des nausées hier soir et ce matin. » Lui confiai-je.

« Ça devient inquiétant. Tu devrais consulter ton médecin, tu sais. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fais. Sue s'inquiétait de me voir malade et m'y a déposer tout à l'heure. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était le moment d'avouer pour la première fois à quelqu'un ce qu'il m'arrivait et dieu sait à quel point je craignais la réaction de mon amie, même si je me doutais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas et m'aiderait.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » S'impatienta t-elle, se doutant bien que je lui cachai quelque chose.

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et me lançai enfin.

« Je…je suis enceinte, selon lui. » Soufflai-je dans un murmure, ne relevant pas les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es quoi ? » S'écria t-elle, complètement éberluée.

« Je suis enceinte. » Répétai-je un peu plus fort et en croisant cette fois-ci son regard.

Je vis bien que ma révélation la choquait. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'heureusement qu'elle fut assise sinon je doute qu'elle ne serait rester debout bien longtemps.

« Co…comment tu…tu…t'en es sur au moins, tu… » Bafouilla t-elle.

« Oui, le médecin m'a fait écouter son cœur grâce à une petite sonde. »

Je me rappel encore du son. Je l'avais trouvé assez relaxant sur l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je commence à comprendre bien sur. A présent, je ressentais un étrange sentiment face à ce souvenir, l'envie de protéger ce petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre. D'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression que d'entendre son cœur battre avait éveiller mon instinct maternel. Il ne fallait pourtant pas que je m'attendrisse. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour être mère alors je ne devais pas le garder.

« C'est vrai ? » S'extasia Angela. « Ça fait quoi d'entendre ça ? C'est comment ? »

Son enthousiasme m'arracha un sourire. Si elle commençait elle aussi à s'attacher à ce bébé, il était clair que je le garderai.

« C'est assez bizarre je dois dire. Ça ressemble un peu à un tambour qui a toujours le même rythme et il est plus rapide que pour le cœur d'un adulte. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit davantage bien qu'une certaine tristesse m'envahisse. C'était un son que je n'étais pas prête d'entendre à nouveau.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Reprit Angela plus sérieusement.

Sa question me fit reprendre mes esprits et mon sourire s'effaça.

« Le médecin m'a dit de prendre rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue pour déclencher la procédure d'avortement. »

Prononcer de mot me fit mal. L'idée de tuer un petit être qui m'appartenait, qui était la chair de ma chair et le sang de mon sang me répugnait. Mais quel autre choix avais-je ?

« Et c'est ce que tu vas faire ? » S'enquit Angela d'une petite voix.

« Je l'ignore. » Admis-je en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis partagé entre le sentiment de garder le bébé car il s'agit de celui d'Edward et d'un petit bout de moi et celui de mettre un terme à cette grossesse car je suis trop jeune pour être mère. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans quand même. »

« Je comprend que tu en veuille pas tuer ce bébé mais franchement, ce n'est pas raisonnable de le garder Bella. » Me raisonna t-elle. « Si tu le garde tu vas devoir arrêter tes études, trouver un travail pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins et n'ayant pas de qualification quelconque tu vas finir tes jours comme serveuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Je baissai les yeux. Elle avait entièrement raison mais cela faisait mal de l'entendre.

« Je sais que c'est dur Bella. » Continua t-elle, comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées. « Mais je crois franchement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Oui, je sais mais…tu comprend, c'est le bébé d'Edward. » Argumentai-je, comme si cette simple raison suffisait pour garder mon enfant. « Comment vais-je pouvoir tuer la dernière chose qui me relie a lui ? Un bébé que je nous imaginais avoir dans le futur ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il acceptera cet enfant ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va lâcher ses études et son rêve de devenir médecin pour se consacrer au métier de père ? » Tenta mon amie de me faire entendre raison. « C'est horrible ce que je vais te dire Bella mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je doute franchement qu'Edward prenne ses responsabilités avec cet enfant et tu devras t'en occuper seule. Et tes parents, tu y as pensé ? Comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir face à cette annonce ? Une chose est sur, je crains fort que ton père en saute de joie. »

Sur ce point, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. Mes parents seraient fous de rage, encore ma mère ça passerait avec le temps mais pas mon père. Il ne me pardonnerait pas cela et il serait même capable de s'en prendre à celui qui m'a mise enceinte, à savoir Edward. Quand à Sue, j'ignorai sa réaction mais je me doutais qu'elle serait déçu d'entendre ça. Et puis, quel avenir offrirai-je à mon enfant ? Sans doute mon père me foutrait à la porte et au mieux je pourrais vivre un temps avec ma mère mais ça ne durera pas. Je ne pourrais pas l'élever convenablement et il en souffrirait par ma faute et par la même occasion, cela me fera du mal aussi de ne pas pouvoir assumer mon bébé. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

« Tu as raison Angie. » Capitulai-je finalement. « C'est la seule solution. »

Angela ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser sa main sur la mienne et de la serrer, me faisant bien comprendre que cela lui coûtait quand même de me dire ça.

« Et tu as dis quoi à Sue au sujet de ta visite ? »

« J'ai mentis. » Reniflai-je en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées à cause de notre conversation par vraiment agréable. « Je lui ai dis que j'allais bien et que mes vomissements étaient dus à de la fatigue. »

« Ok. Et tu as pris rendez-vous avec ton gynécologue ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Il faut donc commencer par là. »

« Oui mais, et si elle appelle mon père pour lui dire ce qui se passe ? » Paniquai-je à l'idée que mon père apprenne la nouvelle.

« Elle ne peut pas lui dire, elle est tenu au secret médical. » Me rassura t-elle.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Angela m'obligea à chercher le numéro de ma gynécologue, prénommée Emma, que je trouvais facilement dans mes papiers car il s'agissait d'une amie de la famille et je passais mon coup de fil.

« Alors ? » Me demanda Angela aussitôt que j'eu raccrocher.

« Elle peut me prendre lundi après les cours. Tu pourras m'accompagner ? »

« Evidemment que je viens. Je ne te laisse pas tomber Bella. »

Cela m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Je ne me serais pas vu y aller seule à ce rendez-vous.

« Merci, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Ah, moi non plus je ne sais pas. » Blagua t-elle, me faisant rire.

« Dis, tu ne crois pas que…que je devrais prévenir Edward ? » Hésitai-je en me triturant les doigts.

« Tu as envie de le prévenir de ce qu'il se passe ? » M'interrogea t-elle doucement.

« Eh bien je…j'en sais trop rien en fait. C'est juste que je me dis qu'il est aussi concerné. »

« C'est sur, il est concerné je te l'accorde mais je crois vraiment que ça ne changera rien. Que voudras-tu qu'il fasse de plus ? Au mieux il est fou de joie d'apprendre ta grossesse et voudras que tu le garde pour que vous formiez une belle et grande famille, ce dont je doute vraiment et la seconde option est qu'il sera furax d'apprendre ça et te demanderas quand tu compte avorter et tu en souffriras Bella. Je pense qu'il t'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et je veux te protéger. Alors si j'étais toi et pour ton bien, ne lui dis rien, vraiment. Je pense sincèrement que de le mettre au courant ne rendra les choses que plus difficile. »

Même si cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, elle avait encore raison. Mettre Edward au courant de ma grossesse ne changerait pas les choses et pourrait même les faire empirer. Il me fallait donc avorter sans que quiconque ne soit au courant.

« D'accord, je ne lui dirai rien alors. » Soufflai-je. « Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais venir chez toi ce week-end ? Je ne me sens pas de rester seule ici. Mon père et Sue partent en week-end en amoureux à Seattle et Emmett va faire du camping avec des copains.»

« Bien sur. Je sais que ça ne dérangera pas mes parents et tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. »

Je la remerciai et m'empressai d'aller demander son accord à Sue, qu'elle me donna immédiatement, rassurée que je ne passe finalement pas mon week-end toute seule. Je préparais donc mes affaires et nous partîmes assez vite chez Angela. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner de la maison et de ma famille et de pouvoir parler plus librement avec mon amie de mon état. Après avoir salué les parents d'Angela, nous montâmes dans sa chambre où je téléphonai à Jacob pour le rassurer sur mon état de santé. Il était bien évidemment inquiet que je ne l'ai pas appeler plus tôt et souhaitait qu'on se voit ce week-end, ce que je réussi à décliner en prétextant que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, ce qui e fut pas un trop gros mensonge finalement.

« Tu crois que je devrais appeler Rosalie aussi pour le lui dire ? » Demandai-je à Angela après mon coup de fil à Jacob.

« Tu espère qu'elle te dira le contraire de ce que je t'ai dis au sujet du bébé, hein ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Mentis-je.

Il est vrai que j'attendais de Rosalie qu'elle me convainque du contraire, de garder mon bébé et vue comme je savais qu'elle en voulait un depuis toujours, il est clair qu'elle ferai tout pour que je le garde. Mais en même temps, cela me ramènerait à mon point de départ à savoir, quoi faire avec ma grossesse ? Je soupirai.

« Tu as raison. » Soupirai-je en lançant mon portable sur le lit.

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait et moins je voulais me débarrasser de mon bébé.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » Me consola mon amie en venant me prendre pour la énième fois dans ses bras. « Je n'imagine pas comme cela doit être dur pour toi mais tu dois te décider Bella. Je ne vais pas te forcer à avorter si tu ne le veux pas, crois moi. Je ne fais que te dire ce qu'il serait le mieux pour toi. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse mais je sais que si tu appel Rosie, tu vas être encore plus partager sur le sort du bébé et ça va te perturber énormément. »

« Mais c'est tellement dur. » Pleurai-je en agrippant le pull de mon amie.

« Je sais, Bella, je sais. Mais tu dois être forte, tu dois penser à toi, à ton avenir. Tu auras encore tout le temps pour avoir des enfants, crois-moi. Ne précipite pas les choses. »

« Mais c'est le bébé d'Edward. » Me justifia-je.

« J'en suis consciente, vraiment. Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour, tu rencontreras un autre homme qui te mérite vraiment et je suis certaine que tu l'aimeras bien plus qu'Edward et qu'alors, tu fonderas une famille avec lui. J'en suis persuadé. »

Je n'argumentai plus car cela aurait été pour démentir ses propos et je ne voulais plus parler d'Edward pour l'instant. Je savais bêtement que personne ne pourrais prendre sa place dans mon cœur, que jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un plus que je l'aime lui et ça, personne ne peut le comprendre à part moi. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par mes pleurs. Le week-end passa à une vitesse folle et des deux jours où je restai avec Angela, nous ne reparlâmes pas de ma grossesse ni d'Edward. Le lundi arriva plus vite que je ne le voulais et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me trouvais au lycée en compagnie mes amis. Par chance, Jacob n'insista pas à savoir pourquoi j'avais été absente le vendredi précédent mais c'était surtout grâce à Angela qui arrivait à distraire sans problème le jeune indien.

En revanche, le passage le plus difficile à supporter pour moi fut quand je croisai Edward. D'ailleurs dés que je le voyais j'avais l'impression de me trouver mal. Cela me rappelait à chaque fois que j'étais enceinte de son enfant et me donnai envie de lui sauter au cou pour lui dire la vérité. Je ne le fis évidemment pas et je remerciai infiniment Angela de me soutenir à chaque fois que nos chemins se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, surtout qu'il y avait cette sangsue de Tanya qui lui collait aux basques sans arrêt, ce qui me donnait vraiment envie de pleurer et de lui arracher la tête.

La journée de cours touchait à sa fin, à mon grand soulagement car je n'aurais plus à voir mon ex-compagnon ni à faire semblant que tout allait bien devant Jacob, mais aussi à mon grand malheur car cela signifiait aussi que j'avais rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue qui allait m'examiner et me renseigner sur la procédure d'avortement. J'étais vraiment angoissé d'y aller au point que je me serais enfuit en courant une fois face au bâtiment où se trouvait son cabinet si Angela ne m'avait pas retenu par le bras et forcer à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Le coup de grâce fut une fois dans la salle d'attente où étaient assises cinq femmes dont trois enceintes jusqu'au cou. J'eu un pincement au cœur en réalisant que je ne verrai pas mon ventre s'arrondir pour ressembler au leur dans quelques mois, que je ne sentirai pas mon bébé bouger, que je ne le verrai pas grandir à chaque écographie et que je ne saurai jamais s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. De penser à ça me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je du me faire violence pour ne pas craquer en public. Par chance, ma gynécologue abrégea mes souffrances assez vite puisqu'elle vint me chercher quelques minutes plus tard, Angela m'attendant dans la salle. Je la vit me faire un sourire d'encouragement avant que la porte du cabinet ne se referme.

« Alors Bella, dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu viens me voir ? » Lança t-elle avec douceur une fois que nous fûmes assises.

« Eh bien j'ai été voir mon médecin vendredi dernier parce que je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelque temps et il m'a dit que j'étais enceinte et qu'il fallait que je vienne vous voir pour faire une échographie et lancer la démarche d'avortement. » Lui racontai-je, la gorge nouée en prononçant ce dernier mot.

« Tu ne prenais pas la pilule ? »

« Non, on utilisait des préservatifs. » Dis-je mal à l'aise de parler de ça.

« Très bien. Bon on va déjà faire cette échographie et voir où tu en es dans ta grossesse. »Me sourit Emma.

Elle me conduisit dans la petite pièce adjacente où se trouvait une table d'examen et un monitoring.

« Allonges-toi Bella, et remonte un peu ton tee-shirt s'il te plait. »

Je m'exécutai. Elle étala du gel sur mon ventre et y déposa la sonde.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. » La prévins-je, anticipant le moment où elle me le demanderait.

« Tu n'y est pas obligé. » Dit-elle.

Je ne tenais pas à voir ce petit être dans mon ventre de peur de changer d'avis. Je savais d'hors et déjà que dés l'instant où je poserais mes yeux sur l'écran, je tomberai sous le charme de ce bébé et je n'aurais alors plus le courage d'avorter. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire. Au fur et à mesure de l'examen, je voyais ma gynécologue froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je avec frayeur.

« Je suis navré Bella mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses avorter. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » M'exclamai-je, limité énervé.

« Tu as dépassé le délai légal qui est de douze semaines, Bella. » M'annonça t-elle avec un regard désolé. « Et toi, tu es enceinte de plus de quatorze semaines. C'est trop tard à présent. »

Trop tard. _Trop tard. Trop tard_. Ces deux mots ne cessaient de résonnés dans ma tête. Il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus avorter. Je m'étais rendu compte de ma grossesse trop tard et je me retrouvais condamner à être maman alors que je n'avais même pas encore atteint ma majorité. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Au contraire, la partie de moi qui n'avait jamais voulu se débarrasser du bébé fut ravie de cette nouvelle. Je n'avais pas à tuer mon enfant.

« Je vais te programmer le suivit de grossesse et je te rassure, ton bébé va très bien. Il n'y en a qu'un seul et il semble se porter à merveille. » Me rassura Emma.

« Je…est-ce que je peux le regarder ? » Quémandai-je timidement.

« Evidemment. » Rit-elle en tournant l'écran plus vers moi.

Ce fut un intense moment, très fort en émotion pour moi. La première image de mon tout petit bébé qui se trouvait dans mon ventre. A cet instant, je ne me préoccupai plus des problèmes que cela engendrerait ni de la fureur de mon père lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Le moment était trop beau pour être gâché par de telles pensées. Je ne me consacrai qu'à mon bébé, un petit être humain que j'avais créé avec Edward.

« On dirait une petite crevette. » Fis-je remarquer.

« C'est ce que me disent souvent les gens. » Se moqua la gynécologue. « Il mesure environ douze centimètres pour l'instant. Il me parait en bonne santé et d'ici la prochaine échographie, je serai en mesure de te dire s'il s'agit d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille. »

« J'ai hâte de savoir. » Murmurai-je, les larmes aux bord des yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

La joie s'était à nouveau emparée de moi et je mourrais d'envie de connaître le sexe de mon enfant, bien que j'aie déjà une préférence pour une petite demoiselle. Emma me montra les différentes parties de son corps également.

« Est-ce que tu veux entendre son cœur ? »

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement de la tête, mon sourire s'agrandissant davantage et l'instant d'après, le bruit du minuscule cœur de mon bébé résonna dans la pièce. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par l'écoute de ce son de petit tambour qui symbolisait la vie qui grandissait en moi. Et moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir réentendre cette douce mélodie avant des années, j'allais pouvoir l'écouter à nouveau durant les sept prochain mois de ma grossesse. Je me laissai bercer par ce doux son encore quelques instants avant qu'Emme ne m'annonce qu'elle arrêtait la machine et donc, que je redescende sur terre. Elle me demanda également si je souhaitais des photos de mon bébé, auquel je répondis évidemment par l'affirmative.

« Tu vas devoir prendre soin de toi Bella, maintenant. » Me conseilla t-elle tout en me donnant de quoi m'essuyer le ventre. « Mange sainement, ne te brusque pas au niveau du sport, ne bois pas de café et ne reste pas dans un lieu enfumé et surtout, surtout, ne prends aucun médicaments sans l'avis de ton médecin. » M'ordonna Emma.

« D'accord. »

« Tu auras donc un examen chaque moi où je suivrai l'évolution de ta grossesse et du bébé. Tu auras encore deux échographies : une vers vingt semaines et la dernière vers trente-deux semaines. » M'expliqua t'elle alors que nous retournâmes dans son bureau.

« Et je pourrais entendre son cœur à nouveau ? »

« Oui, je pourrais même te le faire écouter à chaque visite mensuel. »

Cette information me fit plaisir et je pris donc rendez-vous avec elle pour le mois suivant.

« Par contre, vous n'allez pas le dire à mon père ? » M'angoissai-je soudainement.

« Non Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel et même s'il devait venir me voir, je ne lui dirai rien. Je te conseil toutefois de ne pas trop tarder à l'annoncer à ta famille. Tu n'es pas bien grosse et ton ventre commence déjà à se voir un petit peu et plus tu attendras pour leur dire, plus ça sera difficile pour toi de les mettre au courant et moins ils te pardonneront de leur avoir cacher ça. »

« Je sais. Il faut que je trouve le bon moment et le courage de le leur annoncer. »

« Si je peut t'aider, tu me fais signe. Je pourrais très bien être présente à ce moment là si tu crains leur réaction. »

« C'est gentil, merci. »

C'est sur que ça allait être un moment difficile. Leur réaction m'effrayait bien plus encore que quand je l'avais appris à Angela.

« Et pour ce qui concerne le père du bébé ? Vas-tu le mettre au courant ? »

Mon visage se décomposa instantanément. Encore de cacher à Edward que j'avais avorter de son enfant était une chose mais lui dissimuler sa paternité en était une autre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui cacher une nouvelle aussi importante et qui le concernait. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir si je le faisais. J'allais donc devoir le lui annoncer également. Cela serait ma deuxième plus dure conversation après celle avec ma famille.

« C'est assez compliquer à vrai dire. » Lui confiai-je. « Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

« Ah, d'accord. » Acquiesça la gynécologue. « Je te conseillerait de le mettre également au courant de ta grossesse. C'est aussi son bébé et même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble à l'heure actuelle, cela n'empêche pas qu'il puisse t'aider pour l'élever. »

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. Nous parlâmes encore un instant avant qu'Emma ne mette fin à ma consultation. Je rejoignis donc Angela et nous quittâmes le bâtiment.

« Alors, elle t'a dit quoi ? » M'interrogea t-elle une fois que nous fûmes dehors.

« Il est trop tard pour avorter. J'ai dépassé le délai légal de douze semaines. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu en es à combien alors ? »

« Un peu plus de quatorze semaine. » Répondis-je alors que nous entrâmes dans la voiture.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? »

« Bah, il est déjà évident que je vais mener cette grossesse à terme et après je verrai. Tiens regarde, elle m'a donner des photos du bébé. » M'exclamai-je tout excitée en lui montrant la plaquette de photo.

« Oh il est trop adorable. » Minauda t-elle en inspectant les photographies. « Et c'est une fille ou un garçon alors ? »

« C'est trop tôt pour le savoir encore. Elle ne pourra me le dire qu'à la prochaine échographie. »

« Et tu préfèrerai quoi, toi ? »

« Une fille. »

« Je suis de ton avis. »

Elle me rendit les photos de mon bébé et démarra la voiture après que nous ayons mit nos ceintures de sécurité.

« Et tu vas le dire quand à tes parents ? »

« Aucune idée. » Soufflai-je en laissant tomber ma tête sur le dossier. « De toute façon, peu importe quand je vais le leur dire, je suis sur qu'ils vont être furax. »

« D'un côté c'est normal. » Remarqua Angela.

« Je sais, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. » Me défendis-je.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça Bella mais avoue que ce ne serait pas tout à fait normal si tes parents acceptaient ta grossesse avec le sourire. Ça sera donc compréhensible s'ils le prennent mal. » Me dit-elle calmement.

« Je sais. » Soupirai-je.

Il y eut un moment de silence mais je sentais que mon amie avait encore une question sur le bout de la langue et je pensais savoir sur quoi elle portait.

« Et pour Edward ? » Se lança t-elle enfin.

Je m'en doutais qu'elle me parlerait de lui mais en même temps, comment ne pas y penser dans cette situation.

« Eh bien, comme tu t'en doute sûrement, je vais être obligé de le lui dire. »

« Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ? »

« Aussi mal que mes parents, je dirai. Mais comme l'a dit ma gynécologue, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'il ne pourra pas m'aider à m'occuper du bébé. »

« Elle n'a pas tord. Il a sa part de responsabilité après tout. »

Nous tournâmes dans ma rue et Angela se gara devant chez moi.

« Tu vas leur dire ce soir ? » Me demanda t-elle alors que j'ouvrai la portière.

« J'en sais rien pour le moment. Je verrai si j'ai l'occasion. »

« Tu me tiens au courant. »

« Pas de soucis. A demain. »

« A demain Bella. »

Je pris mes sacs et me dirigeai vers la maison. En entrant, je sentis une délicieuse odeur de pâtes à la Bolognaise qui me mirent l'eau à la bouche.

« Bonsoir Sue. » La saluai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonsoir Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui. »

Enfin, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait.

« En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu es rayonnante. Tu as retrouvé la forme et ça fait plaisir à voir. »

Je restai interdite un court instant. Ma bonne humeur se voyait tant que ça ? Remarque, j'étais certaine d'avoir un petit sourire niais coller au visage. Espérons qu'elle ne lira pas aussi facilement en moi que je suis enceinte.

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et m'écrasai sur mon lit puis déposai mes mains sur mon ventre. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'un bébé, _mon_ bébé, grandissait dans mon ventre. J'avais hâte de voir ma peau se tendre et de pouvoir sentir mon enfant gigoter à l'intérieur de moi. Il me fallu néanmoins redescendre à la réalité. Je m'empressai donc de faire mes devoirs, n'ayant pas du tout la tête à ça avant de d'aller manger. Avant de me coucher, je passais toutefois un coup de téléphone à Alice, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire trois fois par semaines. Elle était bien entendu au courant de notre rupture avec Edward mais ne m'en parlai pas. Nous agissions comme avant et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé lui apprendre la nouvelle de ma grossesse. Seulement je ne voulais pas étendre l'information pour le moment. En me couchant, je déposai mes mains sur mon ventre et m'endormis ainsi.

* * *

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire le passage chez la gynécologue !

Comment l'avez-vous trouver, vous ?

Qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe dans le chapitre suivant ?

A bientôt tout le monde !

MissCullen73


	5. Chapter 5 : Annonces

Salut à tous. Et voilà un chapitre qu'il m'a plu d'écrire alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi en le lisant.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews et je délaisse un peu Twilight en ce moment donc je ne suis plus trop motiver pour écrire d'où le fait que les mises à jour de chapitre soient aussi espacées.

N'étant pas là pendant trois semaines je vous poste un chapitre ce soir et je devrai pouvoir m'avancer pendant ces trois semaines donc il y aura peut-être une suite à mon retour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Annonces**

**POV Bella**

« Alors, tu vas le leur dire quand ? » Me pressa Angela.

« Quand je me sentirai prête. » Ronchonnai-je.

« Mais tu vas bientôt ne plus pouvoir y cacher, Tes parents vont bien finir par le découvrir, Bella. » Persista t-elle.

Je soupirai lourdement. Cela devait faire la millième fois qu'elle me tannait pour que j'annonce ma grossesse à mon père et Sue. Seulement, soit le moment n'était pas approprié pour ce genre de révélations, soit la peur finissait par reprendre ses droits et je me rétractai à la dernière seconde.

« Je vais leur dire bientôt. » Jurai-je.

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu dis ça, Bella. » S'exaspéra t-elle.

En effet, deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis mon rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue. J'ignore encore comment j'ai réussi à cacher mon état à ma famille ainsi que mon ventre. J'arrivai à le dissimuler en portant des tee-shirts pas trop moulant et des vestes vu qu'il n'était encore pas trop visible mais ce manège ne durerait pas éternellement.

« Tu devrai peut-être le dire d'abord à Edward ? Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aidera pour l'annoncer à tes parents mais ça sera sans doute un peu plus facile. Tu ne crois pas ? » Proposa t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas mais comment veux-tu que je lui dise qu'il va être père alors que sa pouffe blonde le colle comme une tique ? »

Tanya collait à Edward comme si elle était soudée à lui et toute la journée. Je me demandai vraiment comment il pouvait la supporter. Pour moi, les voir toujours ensemble me brisait le cœur un peu plus, surtout maintenant que je savais que j'étais enceinte de lui. J'essayai néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Par contre, Jacob se pose des questions à ton sujet. » Dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » M'écriai-je.

« Oui, il m'en a parler l'autre jour. Il te trouve différente et se fait un peu de souci pour toi. »

Evidemment , il ignorait tout de ce qu'il m'arrivait et quand nous étions tous les trois, nous faisions attention avec Angela de ne faire aucune allusion à ma grossesse et je veillai à ne pas me caresser le ventre durant la journée. Nous n'en parlions qu'une fois seules, comme maintenant dans sa chambre. Je prenais également garde à ce qu'il ne me prenne pas dans ses bras au risque qu'il sente mon ventre et ne découvre la vérité. J'évitai également de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui car me connaissant bien, j'étais certaine qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de deviner mon secret.

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'il prenne bien les choses si je les lui dit vu qu'il n'a jamais vraiment apprécier Edward. » Fis-je remarquer.

« C'est vrai. Il serait même prêt à lui casser la figure s'il l'apprenait. » Approuva t-elle.

« Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache pour le moment. » Conclu-je. « Bon, je vais rentrer sinon Sue va s'inquiéter et mon père risque de venir me chercher ici. »

« D'accord. On se voit demain. »

« Oui, à demain. »

Je rentrai donc chez moi et m'occupai du dîner avec ma belle-mère afin que tout soit prêt pour le retour des garçons. Ce fut une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Après le repas, mon père et Sue s'étaient installés devant un film dans le salon tandis que mon frère partait retrouver des copains à je ne sais quel genre de fête pendant que je me tapais la vaisselle et le nettoyage de la cuisine. Il a des moments ou je me demandais s'il arrivait à ma famille de faire un tant soit peu attention à ma personne car plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais invisible à leurs yeux.

Le lendemain fut une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire sauf un détail en moins qui changeait pas mal de chose : Tanya la sangsue n'était pas là ! Angela y voyait un genre de signe, le moment idéal pour aborder Edward et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Jacob étant également absent, il n'y avait donc rien pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma tâche. Je décidai d'attendre la fin des cours pour me lancer, ce qui arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

« Allez vas-y. » Me poussa Angela sur le parking alors que je voyais Edward se diriger vers sa voiture.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être revenu près de deux mois en arrière, le jour de la rentrée où je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait ignorer toute la journée et qu'il avait rompu avec moi J'osai espérer que cette conversation ne se finirait pas aussi mal mais j'étais quasiment certaine que ça ne serait pas le cas. Comme la dernière fois, il me tournait le dos et n'avait pas remarquer que je le suivais.

« Edward. » Le hélai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et cette fois encore, il ne daigna pas se retourner vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bella ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. » Déclarai-je en me postant devant lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi, tu te souviens ? Ce sont tes propres mots ! » Répliqua t-il d'un ton dur en évitant de croiser mon regard.

Ok. Si ça commençait comme ça notre discussion tournerait vite en engueulade.

« Je sais mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. » Insistai-je.

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre un autre jour peut-être ? » Cracha t-il furieusement.

« Non, ça ne peut pas. » Lançai-je d'un ton ferme.

« Très bien, vas-y. Dis-moi ce qui est aussi important pour que tu m'empêches de rentrer chez moi ? » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Euh, on pourrait aller ailleurs ? » Le suppliai-je en constatant que presque tout le monde nous observait, attendant probablement une petite confrontation verbale.

« Très bien. » Accepta Edward tout en se dirigeant vers l'orée du bois à une dizaine de mètre.

Je lui emboîtais le pas et nous nous engouffrâmes un peu dans la forêt afin d'échapper aux regards indiscrets.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire qui nécessitait que nous soyons isolés ? » Demanda t-il sèchement.

Je me sentis soudainement beaucoup moins sur de moi et mal à l'aise. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma respiration ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent. Je fus tout à coup moins certaine de vouloir lui annoncer ma grossesse.

« Eh bien je…en fait j'ai un petit problème et…et tu es concerné. » Bredouillai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler la chose.

« Comment ça ? » Rétorqua t-il d'un ton suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, tu sais…le soir de la fête de fon d'année nous…nous avons fait l'amour et…et on a oublier de se protéger… » Hésitai-je.

J'étais certaine que c'est ce soir là que nous avions conçu le bébé car c'est la seule fois où un doute persistait dans ma tête quant à l'utilisation du préservatif. Surtout que nous avions un peu bu, bien que je me souvienne plutôt clairement de la soirée.

« Et disons que…que cet oubli a…engendrer une conséquence qui… »

« Tu as choper une maladie ? » Me coupa t-il soudainement.

« Non…non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est… »

« Bah c'est quoi alors ? » M'interrompit-il de nouveau, visiblement impatient et commençant un peu à s'énerver.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Il fallait que je me lance une bonne fois pour toute alors je pris mon courage à pleine main et me lançai.

« Je suis…je suis tomber enceinte. » Murmurai-je timidement.

Aussitôt que ces mots eurent franchis mes lèvres, un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage tandis que son regarde se figea au niveau de mon ventre. J'y déposai instinctivement les mains dans un geste de défense.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? » Grogna t-il méchamment en me fixant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure.

Son ton glacial et son air furieux me firent peur et je reculai d'un pas.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague ? » Répéta t-il plus fort.

Je fus incapable de répondre. Sa réaction froide me fit perdre l'usage de la parole, bien que je n'en attendais pas vraiment moins venant de lui.

« Mais tu vas répondre, nom de dieu ! » Explosa t-il, me faisant sursauter.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire d'inventer une telle chose pour m'amuser? » Lui balançai-je, retrouvant soudainement un peu de mon courage.

« Tu pourrais faire ça pour me reprendre ! » Gronda t-il bien que je vis une lueur d'espoir dans son regard durant une seconde.

« Je ne suis pas aussi désespérer. » Sifflai-je.

Je crus apercevoir l'espace d'un instant de la tristesse dans ses yeux suite à ma réplique mais je m'en moquai éperdument.

« Tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour t'en débarrasser j'espère ? »

Sa remarque me blessa énormément et le fait qu'il parlait du bébé comme d'un objet à jeter aux ordures me mit hors de moi.

« Et bien non, tu vois ! Je ne peux pas m'en '_débarrasser_' comme tu le dis si bien et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dépassé le délai légal d'avortement pauvre imbécile ! Et voilà que maintenant je vais me retrouver mère à dix-sept ans et tout ça à cause de qui, hein ? A cause d'un connard qui n'a pas été capable de se protéger ! » Hurlai-je.

« Et moi alors ? J'ai pas dix-sept ans peut-être ? » Cria t-il à son tour. « Et puis je te rappel que nous étions deux ce soir là ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris tes dispositions le lendemain ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'ai fais confiance ! Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve enceinte maintenant ! » L'accusai-je.

« Alors ça, c'est ton problème maintenant, pas le mien ! » Ajouta t-il en levant les mains.

Il rejetait la faute sur moi en plus, comme si lui était blanc comme neige. Il était tout autant responsable que moi dans l'histoire alors que là, il considérait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il fallait être deux pour concevoir un enfant et je ne pouvais donc pas l'avoir fait seule.

« Et pourtant tu es son père, que tu le veuille ou non ! C'est tout autant ta responsabilité que la mienne ! » Lui rappelai-je en nous pointant du doigt successivement.

« Je n'ai rien demander, moi ! » Se justifia t-il.

« Mais moi non plus ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir endurer les kilos en trop ainsi que les contractions et l'accouchement, ça se voit sinon tu n'agirais pas comme si tout cela t'était égal ! »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ton problème tout ça. »

Je mourrais d'envie de le frapper pour ses paroles. Ça lui était complètement égal ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui dire que je venais de m'acheter des chaussures qu'il y aurait porté tout autant d'importance et d'attention. Il s'en fichait que je souffre de son manque d'intérêt pour moi et le bébé. Il se moquait de l'impact de cette situation sur nos vies, surtout la mienne.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Pourtant je suis sur que tes capotes tu ne les oublie pas quand tu saute Tanya ! »

« Qu'est-ce que Tanya vient foutre là-dedans ? »

« Et le pire, c'est que tu ne m'as même pas avoué la vérité ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de me dire que tu me quittais pour elle. A croire que je ne valais pas grand-chose à tes yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. » Feint-il de ne pas comprendre.

Il semblait ne pas voir où je voulais en venir et je vis bien de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Seulement je ne me laisserais pas avoir une nouvelle fois par lui. Il ne me ferait pas croire que rien ne se passait entre Tanya et lui alors que ça crevait les yeux.

« Et prend moi pour une conne par-dessus le marché ! Il était beau ton discours en début d'année comme quoi tu disais vouloir te consacrer à tes études et que tu ne voulais pas avoir de copine pour le moment. Je me rends compte maintenant comme tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! »

« Tu débloque complètement, ma parole. »

« Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Ne t'en fais pas pour le bébé. Tu n'en entendras plus parler et je ferais en sorte que ta petite vie de médecin pathétique ne soit pas gâchée par un enfant que tu as renié durant ta jeunesse. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je fis demi-tour et regagnai le parking en larme. Il n'y avait plus grand monde mais je remarquai qu'Angela m'attendait. Aussitôt qu'elle m'aperçu revenir, elle s'empressa de me rejoindre au pas de course.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'affola t-elle en voyant mes larmes.

« Tu espérais une autre issu que mal, toi ? » Sanglotai-je.

« Et il t'a dit quoi au juste ? »

« Que ce n'était pas son problème en gros. » Fis-en essuyant autant que possible mes joues.

« Il mériterait vraiment que je le frappe celui-là. Non mais quel abruti ! » Fulmina t-elle.

Je ne pu qu'approuver d'un signe de tête. Nous arrivâmes devant ma voiture et après avoir saluer mon amie et lui avoir assurer que je l'appellerai en cas de besoin, je pris la route pour rentrer chez moi. En arrivant, je constatai que toute ma famille était à la maison et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela ne fit qu'amplifier la colère déjà présente en moi.

« C'est toi Bella ? » Entendis-je Sue m'appeler alors que je venais de franchir le seuil.

« Bah évidemment. Qui veut-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Répondis-je sèchement tout en allant vers les escaliers.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bella ? » M'interrogea t-elle en venant à ma rencontre.

« Mais si ça va. Je n'ai seulement pas envie de parler, j'ai le droit non ? » Rétorquai-je froidement en faisant face à ma belle-mère.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et me dévisagea bizarrement, surprise de mon agressivité. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'en prendre verbalement à elle.

« En tout cas tu vas baisser d'un ton. » Intervint la voix de mon père qui se joint à nous, suivit par mon frère.

Je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais besoin de calme et d'être seule mais ça, personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre. Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'est qu'ils me fichent tous la paix et que je puisse monter vider mon chagrin tranquillement dans mon oreiller.

« Eh bien alors petite sœur, pourquoi tu ronchonnes ? Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? » Me taquina Emmett qui récolta un regard réprobateur de notre paternel.

Il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop, surtout qu'elle contenait malgré lui une information qui me renvoyait à ma grossesse.

« Non, j'ai pas mes règles et justement tu vois ! Comment veux-tu que je les aie d'ailleurs étant donner que je suis enceinte ? » Révélai-je en criant, sans me rendre compte de mes paroles.

Ce fut en entendant Sue hoqueter et en voyant les regards médusés de ma famille que je pris conscience de mon erreur et j'eus le réflexe débile de mettre ma main devant ma bouche, alors que le mal était déjà fait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie Bella ? Dis-moi que tu plaisante en disant ça ? » Gronda mon père.

Je ne voyais plus l'utilité de mentir et de cacher mon secret, surtout après l'avoir hurler comme je l'avais fait. Je devais me libérer de ce mensonge qui me pesait sérieusement sur le moral et qu'il ne servait à rien de dissimuler plus longtemps vu que la vérité serait révélée de toute manière un jour ou l'autre.

« Non, c'est bien vrai. Je suis enceinte. » Soufflai-je en regardant ma belle-mère, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est pas drôle Bella, je te préviens ! » S'éleva la voix de mon père qui ne me croyait pas.

Je descendis la fermeture de ma veste et en écarta les pans pour révéler le renflement de mon ventre à mes proches. Sue se rapprocha de moi et déposa ses mains sur mon ventre, comme pour constater qu'il était bien réel.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda t-elle toujours sous le choc et me fixant dans les yeux.

« Ça fait seize semaines maintenant. » Avouai-je en pleurant.

Ma belle-mère soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle comprenait ce que ce délai signifiait, contrairement à mon père et mon frère qui fronçaient les sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette scène.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. » Se reprit mon père. « On va vite régler ce problème et on en parlera plus après. »

« Ça ne sera pas possible. » Le contredit Sue dans un soupir résigné. « C'est trop tard maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça c'est trop tard ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'affola soudainement Emmett.

« Elle a dépassé le délai légal d'avortement qui est de douze semaines. » Leur apprit-elle en s'écartant de moi et en détournant le regard.

La déception que j'avais lue dans ses yeux me fis sangloter encore plus et me serra le cœur.

« Je vais tuer ce Cullen ! » Rugit mon frère en sortant en trombe de la maison, suivit par Charlie.

Je crus qu'il le suivait pour l'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je les voie grimper dans la voiture de patrouille et mettre les gaz. Je pris aussitôt peur pour Edward.

« Sue, il faut les empêcher de faire du mal à Edward. » La suppliai-je.

« Allez, viens Bella. »

Elle m'entraînait déjà dehors avant même que ma phrase fut finie et nous sautâmes en voiture pour partir à toute vitesse à la suite de mon père. Sue avait elle aussi comprit ce que les garçons s'apprêtaient à faire et souhaitait les en empêcher, bien que je doute que cela soit pour les même raisons que moi. J'espérai seulement que nous arriverions à temps pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à Edward.

**POV Edward**

Comment résumer ces dernières semaines le plus simplement possible ? Je dirai qu'elles furent épuisantes psychologiquement, assez difficiles à supporter et riches en surprises. Après les vacances d'été où je fus contrains d'oublier Bella, j'avais rompu avec elle pour son bien sauf que cela n'a pas eut l'effet escompté puisque je l'ai vu déprimer par la suite. Je n'étais pas non plus dans un état de gaieté, surtout depuis que Tanya s'était mit à me suivre partout comme un petit chien tout en essayant de me séduire. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en défaire. Peu importe ce que je disais pour la repousser, elle s'accrochait alors j'avais fini par la laisser faire.

Ensuite, il fallu que Jacob, monsieur je-suis-un-mec-pathologiquement-amoureux-de-ma-meilleure-amie se pointe dans notre lycée pour y suivre les cours. Cela m'énerva d'autant plus que mon ex-petite amie semblait ravie de sa présence.

_Ex petite amie_. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter que c'est ce qu'était devenu Bella pour moi à présent. Mais bon, je l'avais bien cherché, après tout, c'est moi qui avais voulu rompre. C'est juste que je nous aie longtemps imaginé faire notre vie ensemble, nous marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir en paix tous les deux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de former une famille, Bella venait juste de m'annoncer sa grossesse et son impossibilité d'avorter.

Autant dire que cette nouvelle m'avait mit en rogne et pour cause, nous n'avions que dix-sept ans et avoir des enfants n'était du tout dans mes plans en ce moment. J'ais donc réagit en niant toute responsabilité dans cette histoire et la laissant se débrouiller avec ça. Je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de mon enfant, sinon elle ne serait jamais venue m'en parler. Mais bon quand même, elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir avant, non ? Après tout, il y avait bien des signes chez les femmes quand ce genre de choses se produit alors cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. A moins qu'elle l'ait fait exprès afin de me faire revenir près d'elle, bien que je la connaisse assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille à faire des coups comme ça par derrière. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas en entendre parler pour le moment, surtout que mes parents prendraient hyper mal ce genre de révélation.

Je rentrai toutefois chez moi dans un état un peu hagard, encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle. Mes parents remarquèrent évidemment aussitôt mon état et s'en inquiétèrent.

« Ça ne va pas Edward ? » M'interrogea ma mère, soucieuse.

« Si, si, tout va bien maman. » La rassurai-je d'une voix pas très convaincante je dois dire.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air dans ton assiette. » Remarqua à son tour mon père. « Tu es malade ? »

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai eu une journée épuisante. » Leur dis-je en souriant.

Je n'eus aucun mal à être crédible vu que je ne m'éloignais pas trop de la vérité enfin, c'est surtout la fin de journée qui fut le plus éreintante psychologiquement.

« Dans ce cas, va vite te reposer mon trésor. » Me sourit tendrement ma mère. « Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner. »

J'hochais la tête et m'apprêtai à monter lorsqu'un bruit de crissement de pneu se fit entendre devant chez nous suivit peu de temps après par la sonnette d'entrée. Mon père alla ouvrir et deux personnes s'invitèrent d'elles-mêmes chez nous.

« Toi, viens ici ! » S'éleva la voix du chef Swan.

Oula, mauvais signe pour moi ça.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma sœur ! » Gronda la voix d'Emmet, le frère de mon ex, juste avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte violement dans ma mâchoire, me faisant tomber en arrière sur les marches.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ? » Hurla mon père en prenant position devant moi, de même que ma mère qui m'aida à me relever.

« A ce que je constate, il ne vous a rien dit, sinon vous ne poseriez même pas la question ! » Siffla Charlie.

Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il fallait être idiot pour ignorer la raison de leur présence ici. Une chose était sur : ils venaient également d'apprendre pour la grossesse de Bella sinon ils seraient venu beaucoup plus tôt pour régler leur compte. Cela me fit peur, je ne souhaitais pas que mes parents soient au courant. Ils ne me pardonneraient pas ce genre de chose.

« Papa ! Emmett ! » Surgit soudainement la voix de Bella.

Elle entra en trombe dans la maison suivit de sa belle-mère. La vue de ses yeux rouges et bouffis me signalait qu'elle avait pleuré et cela me fit mal au cœur. Je serais volontiers allez la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? » Les réprimanda le chef Swan. « Rentrez tout de suite à la maison ! »

« Non, nous ne partirons pas. » Décréta Sue. « Et toi et Emmett devriez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle. »

« Et si nous prenions place dans le salon et discutions calmement ? » Suggéra ma mère.

Nos « inviter » se dirigèrent à contrecoeur dans la pièce d'à côté, sans me quitter des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur que je m'enfuis en courant, ce qui au passage n'aurait servit à rien. Bella et Sue restaient légèrement à l'écart de Charlie et Emmett. Mon ancienne copine avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tentait apparemment de dissimuler son ventre avec sa veste.

Nos deux familles se faisaient face comme deux camps adverse d'ennemis prêts à s'affronter et personne ne s'était assis sur les deux canapés présents. L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue, chacun attendant que quelqu'un entame les hostilités.

« Bon, si nous commencions par la raison de votre irruption en fanfare chez moi. » Se lança mon père. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous reprocher à mon fils qui mérite une telle réaction de votre part shérif Swan ? »

« Oh mais c'est très simple. » S'emporta Charlie. « Votre fils a mit ma fille enceinte ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étranglèrent en chœur mes parents en se tournant vers moi.

Le choc se lisait clairement sur leur visage. Nul doute que ce ne fut pas le genre de chose qu'ils s'attendaient à entendre.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Bella ne peut plus avorter ! » Ajouta le chef Swan, rouge de colère.

« Pardon ? Mais…mais de combien de semaine es-tu enceinte Bella ? » Demanda mon père.

« Seize semaines. » Avoua t-elle tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Elle décroisa les bras tout en écartant sa veste et c'est à ce moment là que nous vîmes son ventre. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer tout à l'heure, trop sous le choc de l'annonce, mais à présent j'eu tout le loisir d'admirer le renflement qu'il formait et symbolisait le lieu où notre bébé grandissait. _Notre bébé_. Sur cette vision, je pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous étions placée actuellement. Bien que l'image de Bella portant notre futur bébé dans ses bras avec moi prenant place à ses côtés fut attendrissante, cet évènement risquait de mettre en péril l'avenir que je m'étais tracé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

« Ne prenais-tu pas la pilule ? » L'interrogea mon père après avoir encaissé tant bien que mal la nouvelle.

« Non, nous utilisions des préservatifs. » Répondit-elle timidement sans oser relever la tête.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas uniquement la responsabilité de Bella qui est en cause mais également celle de votre fils. » Intervint Sue pour venir en aide à Bella.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » Approuva ma mère.

« De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème de savoir qui des deux est le plus responsable que l'autre. » Grogna Emmet. « Ça ne fera pas changer le fait que ma petite sœur va se retrouver mère à dix-sept ans seulement. »

« Il va de soit que nous prendrons nos responsabilités vis-à-vis de ce bébé, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » Me lança mon père avec un regard sévère.

Au ton de sa voix et vue la situation, il ne valait mieux pas que je proteste, encore moins en présence du shérif et de son fils qui mourraient d'envie de me faire regretter d'avoir mit Bella enceinte.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Docteur Cullen, puisque Bella ne gardera pas ce bébé ! » Déclara Charlie.

Nul doute que personne, ni même Bella, n'était au courant de cette décision à la vue des expressions estomaquées que nous arborions tous en ce moment même. Un grand silence suivit cette annonce. Personne n'arrivait à croire aux paroles du chef Swan, surtout pas la principale concernée à laquelle le choix devrait en théorie appartenir.

« Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer Charlie, c'est à Bella qu'il appartient de choisir si elle désir ou non garder son enfant. »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Docteur Cullen ! Ma fille fera ce que je lui dit et abandonnera ce bébé à sa naissance ! » Décida t-il.

« Mais papa, je… » Tenta de protester Bella.

« Toi, tu la ferme ! » Explosa soudainement le chef Swan, faisant sursauter sa fille. « C'est de ta faute si tu te retrouve dans cette situation, Bella ! De ta faute et de celle d'Edward ! Cesse donc de te comporter comme une gamine et agis comme une adulte pour une fois ! Tu ne pourras pas élever ce bébé comme il faut ! Tu dois l'abandonner, c'est clair ? »

Je fus choqué que Charlie s'adresse ainsi à sa fille, en plus en présence de ma famille. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi en colère et il semblait en être de même pour sa famille. D'ailleurs, Bella paraissait tellement effrayé par son père qu'elle se rapprocha de sa belle-mère qui s'empressa de l'étreindre.

« Calmez-vous Charlie ! » Ordonna mon père. « Vous n'êtes pas tout seul à décider dans cette histoire. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'enfant de Bella mais aussi celui d'Edward. Nous avons donc notre mot à dire en ce qui concerne le devenir de ce bébé. »

Le shérif Swan ne sembla pas du tout apprécier que mon père se permettre de contredire sa décision car il le fusilla sur place et je crus même l'espace d'une seconde qui allait lui sauter à la gorge.

« En ce qui me concerne, il est absolument hors de question que Bella garde ce bébé ! Je refuse qu'elle porte ce genre de responsabilité à son âge ! Elle a une vie à mener et un avenir à se construire, ce qui ne sera pas possible si elle garde cet enfant. Je suis sur qu'au fond de vous, vous pensez la même chose Docteur Cullen. Si je me souviens bien, votre fils veut devenir médecin lui aussi, non ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il arrivera à réaliser son rêve avec un bébé sur les bras à dix-sept ans ? »

« Je suis de votre avis Charlie mais je vois les choses autrement. Edward a beau être jeune, il est assez grand pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes et je pense qu'au contraire, le fait de devoir élever son enfant lui fera prendre conscience que chaque acte irréfléchi a des conséquences et qu'il faut savoir en payer le prix. »

Je n'en revenais pas que mon père se permette de dire de telles choses sur moi. Il serait prêt à gâcher mon rêve de devenir médecin, tout ça à cause d'un oubli de capote ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être du même avis que Charlie, ça rendrait les choses tellement simples pour tout le monde. C'est vrai quoi, Bella met ce bébé au monde, elle le fait adopter et on en parle plus. Chacun peut reprendre sa vie là où il l'a laissé.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout avec vous Docteur Cullen. Vous pensez qu'il serait préférable que votre fils assume ce qu'il a fait ? Bien. Et si nous écoutions ce qu'il en pense, lui ? » Proposa t-il.

Tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur moi, attendant de savoir quel partit je prendrait. Celui de mes parents ou du père de Bella ? Je sentais également le regard de mon ex-petite amie me brûler la joue. Je savais pertinemment quel camp elle souhaiterait que je choisisse. Celui de mes parents car depuis que son père avait parlé d'abandonner le bébé, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer et dés que Carlisle était intervenu pour défendre ses droits, une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans ses yeux. Seulement je me retrouvais tirailler entre l'égoïsme de vouloir sauver mon avenir et le courage d'affronter ma bêtise. Malheureusement, je ne pris pas la décision qu'elle espérait.

« Je…je veux réaliser mon rêve de devenir médecin. » Avouai-je. « Je ne veux pas être père à dix-sept ans. »

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'immense déception que je lu sur le visage de mes parents à ce moment là, ni le sourire fière de Charlie et d'Emmett et encore moins les sanglots à déchirer le cœur de Bella, qui se serait probablement effondré si Sue ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« Je crois donc que la situation est résolue. Bella va mettre au monde ce bébé et l'abandonner à sa naissance. » Récapitula le shérif, visiblement soulagé de cette issue.

« NOOOON ! » Hurla Bella en se redressant. « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de salop ! Vous ne pensez pas un seul instant à ce que MOI je peux ressentir et vouloir ! Je vous déteste tous autant que vous êtes ! Je te déteste papa ! Je te déteste Emmett ! Et toi Edward, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour qualifié l'immense haine que j'éprouve envers toi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un égoïste et je te hais ! Je vous hais tous ! »

Elle se dégagea violement des bras de Sue et s'enfuit de la maison. Son père et son frère s'apprêtèrent à lui courir après mais Sue les en empêcha.

« Vous restez là tous les deux ! » Exigea t-elle. « Vous avez assez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller chercher Bella et essayer de la calmer et vous rentrer à la maison ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'élança à la suite de Bella au pas de course. Après un dernier regard noir dans ma direction, Charlie et Emmett quittèrent notre domicile en claquant la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer mes parents. Le calme reprit sa place dans la maison et pourtant, toute la tension restait présente. Je n'osai plus rien dire de peur d'aggraver encore mon cas. Ce fut finalement mon père qui prit la parole.

« Inutile que je te dise que je ne suis pas fière de toi, Edward, mais alors pas du tout. »

« Tu nous a énormément déçu. Nous ne t'avons pourtant pas élevé de cette manière. » Ajouta ma mère.

« Je suis désolé. » M'excusai-je.

« Tes excuses ne servent à rien. Le mal est fait. Maintenant, tu montes dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir avant demain matin. » Annonça mon père.

Ses mots me firent mal, bien que je sache que je le méritais. Je les avait déçu, trahit. Je ne réparerai pas cette erreur en un claquement de doigts. Il fallait du temps. Je m'exécutai donc et montai rejoindre ma chambre. A peine eu-je rejoins mon étage que j'entendis ma mère éclater en sanglot.

« Mais comment avons-nous pu en arriver là, Carlisle ? »

« Je ne sais pas Esmée mais je suis sur que tout va finir par s'arranger. » La rassura mon père.

« La pauvre Bella. Mais comment Charlie a-t-il pu lui parler de cette manière et surtout prendre la décision à sa place de ce qu'elle devra faire de l'enfant à la naissance ? Il n'en a pas le droit ! » Protesta ma mère.

« J'en suis conscient Esmée. Je n'aime pas non plus son comportement envers Bella et je te promet d'essayer de lui parler afin de lui faire comprendre que le choix ne lui appartient pas. Je sais qu'il pense agir dans l'intérêt de Bella et je saisis tout à fait son point de vue. Il veut qu'elle puisse avoir la vie qu'elle souhaite et réaliser ses rêves seulement voilà, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Bella et Edward ont commit une erreur et il est normal qu'ils en assument les conséquences. Ils doivent apprendre à assumer leurs actes. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi seulement Edward n'a pas l'air de notre avis. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et laisse moi te dire qu'il me déçoit énormément. J'avoue que je ne reconnais pas mon fils. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit inquiet pour son avenir mais il fallait y penser avant de mettre Bella enceinte. Je ne dis pas que son avenir ne me préoccupe pas, loin de là même. Il peut très bien devenir un médecin comme il le désir tout en assumant sa responsabilité de père vis-à-vis de son enfant. Je ne lui demande pas de reformer un couple avec Bella s'il ne le veut pas mais je veux qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et qu'il agisse comme un homme. »

« Laissons-lui le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis sur qu'il finira par changer d'avis, tout comme Charlie. »

« On verra bien. Je vais laisser passer quelques jours avant d'aller voir Charlie, le temps que la tension retombe un peu. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aussi avec Edward ? »

« Oui mais pas tout de suite. On va laisser passer un peu de temps avant de commencer à reparler de tout ça. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord que chacun y réfléchisse de son côté. »

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. » Approuva ma mère.

Je m'en voulais d'infliger ça à mes parents et ce qu'ils disaient de moi me faisait mal. Je détestais décevoir mes parents et pourtant, c'est ce que je venais de faire. Il allait falloir un sacré bout de temps avant qu'il ne me pardonne et tout ce que je pouvais espérer à cet instant, c'est que la situation ne s'aggrave pas davantage. Je passais le reste de la soirée à penser à tout ce qu'il s'était produit durant cette journée et comment ma vie avait basculer en si peu de temps.

* * *

Alors verdict?

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai adoré écrire la manière dont les proches de Bella réagissent à l'annonce de sa grossesse et j'espère que ça vous à plu à vous aussi.

J'attend vos réactions et commentaires!

A bientôt.

MissCullen73


	6. NOUVEAU MESSAGE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi mais désolé de vous décevoir, ceci n'est toujours pas un chapitre…

En effet, xoxlauoxo m'a fait remarquer que cela faisait un bail qu'il n'y avait pas eu de chapitre et je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'il n'y en a toujours pas.

Ayant d'autres préoccupations depuis quelque temps ainsi que des soucis de santé et un cruel manque d'inspiration je n'avance donc pas dans l'écriture de mes fanfictions.

Je ne vous oublie pourtant pas je pense même souvent à mes histoires seulement je n'arrive plus à écrire une phrase…

Je me suis pourtant promis que ces fictions verraient la fin alors je ferai tout pour les terminés mais quand ça je l'ignore encore parce qu'il est inutile de me forcer à écrire pour dire de faire un chapitre ça ne servira à rien.

Donc voilà, je ne peux pas vous dire quand viendra la suite je l'ignore moi-même.

Encore désolé de devoir vous laisser sans suite.

J'espère à bientôt.

MissCullen73


End file.
